Her and Him
by Braelyn
Summary: (Okay, Blaze is dead and Riddick's "gone", ch.26 is up) Story takes place right after TCOR. Riddick manages to save Kyra. Now they have to outrun and outsmart Kyra's Uncle who's bent on capturing them for his illegal human research project. Written in 1s
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Pitch Black or Chronicles. All other character belong to me.**

**Prologue**

He knew she was dead the moment he held her in his arms. He could smell death and was not used to smelling it on the only person he would grieve for. He didn't have to ask her is she was with him, he knew the answer. When had Riddick ever thought about closure? _Her_ closure. He could have asked her anything, but it was his decision to ask Kyra about being _with him_ that reinforced the type of relationship between the convicted murderer and his only friend. "Always," she said with her last dying breath. When had that word meant more to Riddick in the past. "Always" indicated that her faith in him never wavered. Never. It was this realization that Riddick allowed the bond between the girl he knew on the planet, to die, and be replaced by the woman she had grown up to be – Kyra. His unequivocal best friend.

Part of him died that day, the day he held his best friend dead in his arms. Sitting on the throne, with one hand covering part of his face, he grieved. _Never let people get too close_. Six little words Riddick lived by and continued to live by, until the day he met Jack. His Jack. _Her_. They didn't listen to him. Imam. Jack. But Jack died a long time ago, and grew up to be Kyra. _So now Kyra's dead_, he thought. Riddick's heart was heavy, indicating that he was human after all. His heart may have been heavy, but it was not broken. He knew what had to be done.

Fully fighting the Necro culture, but willing to use it to his advantage, Riddick decided to perform one of the lesser known Lord Marshal perks. This 'perk' required a lot of blood, human blood, but Riddick had lots of that swarming within him. As he picked up his shiv he hoped (a fickle human emotion that Riddick never had to rely on before), that the outcome on the ship would be different. With no emotion, as was his usual outward facial expression, he ran the shiv over the lower parth of his left arm, splitting the flesh apart and allowing the blood to pour freely. No Necro's dared to stop him. _You keep what you kill_, as was the Necro way. Perhaps they believed the end result would allow for a Necro on the throne instead of a non-believer. Perhaps they were still in shock that a non-believer had the power to end the life of the previous Lord Marshal. Either way, none of them interfered.

Riddick watched as the blood seeped out of his arm and poured onto the throne. _Something's happening_, the animal in him thought. Riddick felt that he was being ripped in two. He looked around. Time had stopped. There was no balance to time. No need for elementals to keep the balance of time, for time was stable. It always went forward and never backward. Always. Faith forced one to believe that the past could never be changed, that time could never be altered, and that one could never erase past mistakes. Riddick knew better. He had felt a sort of transference of knowledge the moment he killed the previous Lord Marshal, and now, entailing such knowledge, he knew that he could go back in time to change events. _One chance to undo it all_, he thought.

It was never a question of whether he should go back in time to save Her, as much as it was a question of how to save Her. His Kyra. The animal side had taken over by then, and Riddick knew that the result would be the same in some circumstances. He would be Lord Marshal, but this time Kyra would live.

Riddick's blood, and status as Lord Marshal, set in motion the power to restore Kyra's existence by altering the way time unfolded. Riddick caused time to stop. He made it come to a direct halt, and forced it to go back just far enough to change his desired outcome. Riddick waited for the most opportune moment to rejoin his past body, in order to make the present and past meet. So he waited. He could feel the animal inside growl to be let loose, and he obliged.

Kyra stuck the lance into the back of the previous Lord Marshal, and just when he would turn around and shove her, causing her to become impaled, Riddick leaned forward and grabbed the Lord Marshal's hand. Standing, Riddick used his left hand to break the lance, that had almost impaled him, in half. Using the weapon against the previous Lord Marshal, Riddick raised it above the Lord Marshal's head and proceed to drive it through his skull while Kyra held him in place with her lance. It was over, again. Riddick had killed the Lord Marshal.

Dame Vakko would have none of this, and would again manipulate the situation to fulfill her need for power. She turned to her husband and whispered in his ear. Encouraged by his wife, Vakko jumped down from the second floor and proceed to swing his weapon of choice in Riddick's direction. Riddick waited. He could feel the animal inside telling him to wait and he trusted his instinct. He would not be disappointed.

It was Kyra, who all except Riddick had underestimated, that killed Vakko. Her eyes were glazed over with rage and the thirst to kill. Kyra stepped in front of Riddick and speared Vakko between the eyes, killing him instantly. She turned to Riddick.

"Riddick." One word that told him everything. Kyra was angry, and spent. She had killed the man she thought had taken Riddick from her forever, and now, she allowed all momentum and energy to subside.

Riddick only nodded.

Riddick did what had to be done. He still became the new Lord Marshal, and as such, had supreme power over the Necromonger race. He ordered them to go to their Underverse. They were afraid, but had to oblige. He ordered them to end their cleansing rituals, leave the universe alone, and never come back. They had to oblige, but would never understand. He ordered them to reverse the cleansing on Kyra. They obliged, but would forever hate him for taking one of their own. Lastly, he ordered them to ready a ship for Kyra and his immediate take off. They obliged without the slightest hesitation.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Riddick's POV**

You're next to me, sitting in the co-pilot chair. You still smell the same, even after taking that shower. The scent that is all _You_. Kyra. Even breathing, staring straight out into space, not even asking where we are heading. Not like you, just sitting there. Fuck it. If you want to talk, you'll open your mouth.

I know of a place to go to. We may have to jump ship. If you can survive slam, you can survive this planet. It'll be interesting though. All alone, with…Her. No one for you to turn to. No one to impress with your attitude either. Most important of all, no one for you to kill. We can hunt. Interesting. Can one animal help subdue another animal?

**Kyra's POV**

I can see you smiling. Or, what qualifies for _the Riddick_ as smiling, a little tug at the corner of your lips. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of the next place for us to go to. I don't care where we go, as long as it's together.

Who knows…maybe we can play another game. I wonder who won the last one?

**Riddick's POV**

You're asleep. In a deep sleep. I know it's because I'm the only one on board. I creep over to you and pick you up. You're heavier than I thought. Must be muscle. I head over to the bedroom. One bed. Two adults. It's been a long time. I put you down, not too gently, and you open your eyes slightly.

"Sleep," I say. A one word statement that you agree with and obey.

You're breathing evenly again. I already set the ship on autopilot. It'll take care of itself now. I'm tired and I stink.

The shower feels good. It's hot, and the feel of soap running over my body is relaxing. I close my eyes, lower my head, and rest my hands against the wall in front of me. I feel you staring at my back, just before I smell you. I don't move. You'll let me know what you want from me soon enough. The door to the stall opens and you get in. I don't move, but having you so close to my body is a real turn on. You bend and pick up the soap I left sitting on the shower floor. I can hear you lathering up the soap on your hands. I still don't move. I can hear the small, sharp intake of your breath as you place your hands lightly on my back.

You're rubbing harder now. I like the feel of your hands on my back. I'm no longer dirty, but you continue to massage my back. The pressure from the rubbing suddenly lets up. Your scent is stronger now, but the vibe I'm getting tells me something's wrong. I remove my hands from the wall and straighten up. Your hands have fallen away by now. I turn around in plenty of time to catch you as you faint on me. What the hell? Not what I expected. Not what I wanted either. But here I am, holding a very naked Kyra in my arms.

For the second time I'm carrying you back to the bedroom. Dumb move Kyra. You should've finished what you started. There's time for that though. Most people think I'm a monster. Most people are right. But I'm not monster enough to rape though. Kyra…you're willing to come to me on your own. You've never been afraid of the big bad persona. Never had that before. The part where a woman is willing to come to me. Had a certain type of willing before, but always paid for it. I lay down, close my eyes and drift off.

**Kyra's POV **

I'm lying on something and it's soft. Soft? I open my eyes slowly and tense. I'm in a dark room and apparently on a bed. I'm not alone too. It's Riddick of course. Who else would smell that good?

I remember now. Don't know what I was thinking. No, wait. I know what I was thinking, just didn't think you would be thinking the same thing. Shit. Do you even think the same thing? Don't want to be a whore. Don't want to whore myself out again.

I shift ever so slightly. Are you awake? Probably. It's too dark to tell. I can feel your goggles lying against your right hand. We're that close. Always wanted to know what they would feel like on. I reach over and just as I go to grab them I suddenly have a 245 pound beefy man hovering above me. There they are, those shiny orbs of yours. Shit, I'm staring.

"Shit Riddick. Get off."

You bend down to…what…kiss me? Nope. You're smelling me.

"I smell good or what? Get OFF." I'm agitated and I tense up even more.

You're smirking now. At least I think you're smirking cause your mouth has found its way to the side of my neck. It feels…good. I try to squirm but you have my hands pinned over my head and are holding me down with your massive body.

"Do you want to?" You whisper into my ear, causing me to shiver.

Shit. Of course I do. I only nod.

"Lights, 10 percent," you growl out.

I can see you now. You release your hold on me and my hands find their way to your chest as you ease yourself up. I don't know why you move some more, and by doing so, lift me into a sitting position. All I know is I'm still staring you in the eyes. You're holding out your hand and at the end are your goggles. Your hand opens and they drop into my lap.

"You won't be able to see much," you say, smirking.

"What?" I'm sitting there confused while you get up and walk out the door. Bastard, you don't even answer me. I look down and see the goggles. You just played me. You knew that I was reaching for your goggles when I thought you were asleep. Shit. _That's_ what you were asking. _Do you want to,_ he asks. DO YOU WANT TO? I don't fuckin' want to try on your goggles anymore. I want, well, something else, and you know it. Damn. I let out a snarl and I can hear your booming laughter coming from the hall.

"Yo Riddick. I still have your blinders, Shiny Eyes."

"Don't need them. I can see just fine."

I wait. There's obviously more to follow with that comment.

"Can you?"

Yes. I can see just fine too, asshole. I spot your shivs, just above your pillow, and pick one up. I'm at the doorway now and there you are, leaning against the wall looking so calm. I hold the shiv up. You're not moving and there is no smile on your face. You'll catch it, won't you? I mean, you're Riddick.

Turns out you didn't have to. It ended up slightly off target and embedded itself into the wall, about a foot from you. I'm fuming now. You made me miss.

"Sloppy, Kyra. What? I'm not big enough of target for you?"

I lunge at you.

How the hell do you move that quickly? I'm up against the wall, and about two feet off the ground.

"Rules kid," you snarl out. Guess I make you a bit edgy. "There's going to be rules. You wanna fight, I won't hold back. And kid, let's face it. You ain't much of a fighter to take me on. So rule one: you come at me like that, I'll knock you down. Rule two: You have to wake me up for something, you use your voice. Don't touch me. I'll more than likely end up hurting you. Rule three, and this is the most important one: lights never go past 40 percent, got it?"

Shit, are you ever edgy. You let go, and suddenly I fall heavy to the floor. I'm still standing, somewhat, and I hate the situation. You saved my ass just to piss me off.

"I haven't been a _kid_ for the longest of times, Riddick," is all I say. I walk away. I'll let you have this pissy, '_I'm the big bad'_ attitude, for now. I have just the same amount of _big bad_ in me, anyhow. Sooner or later it's gonna surface baldy.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter TWO**

**Riddick's POV**

So you're walking away now. You'll follow the rules. You'll have too. Damn, kid. You threw my own shiv at me. I knew you'd miss. Your arm wasn't cocked in the right position to do any harm when you let go. That's what caused the aim to be way off. I'll fix that though. You need to learn to throw with precision. I look over at the shiv. It's embedded at least a couple of inches in the wall. Took a lot of strength to do that. Especially since the wall is metal and all.

You're not a kid anymore. I know that. I do. You've got that survival instinct too. You look me right in the eye when I threaten you and you don't even flinch. I like that. You're a woman. Who knew that you would grow up to have a body like that? Tall. Lean. Right amount of muscle. I shake my head as I walk to the workout room. Kyra, are you a woman who would want me though? I'm not the kind to settle down. Then again, neither are you. I want you physically, there's no denying that, but is there something else? Punching something will clear my mind. It always has. I stop at the doorway. Fuck. Look at all of these weapons. A guy could have some fun in here. Too bad there is nothing to hunt, the animal inside me says. There is no need to hunt anymore, the human in me says.

I run my hand over some battle axes, and the animal in me gets excited. They're sharp. Good weight too. I swing them nonchalantly through the air. Just the right amount of weight, I decide. Those necros make good weapons. But a battle axe? Not exactly the least conspicuous weapon of choice. Shivs. Now those are ideal. Light, easy to throw, but deadly. The animal in me likes killing up close. More personal. Cleaner too. Don't want to carry around ammo for a gun. Shivs. They make you rely on yourself. That's all you really have, yourself, the animal in me growls.

The human in me knows that I have someone now. I've had someone for a long time. That someone is you, Kyra. From the moment you shaved your head to be like me, you etched yourself on my heart. Didn't know I had one until I met…_Her_. She's changed since then. Become what I need. An equal. Well, almost an equal. I can still take you Kyra. You'll have to train, can't help that. Don't want to hurt you though. Bruises, broken bones…those are to be expected to become a more efficient survivor if you plan on sticking with me. I know that you'll stick with me. But will you understand that I will have to hurt you to teach you to become like me?

Like me. What the hell does that mean? I'm moving around the gym now, perfecting my routine. Stretching my body and straining my muscles. It feels good. I'm thinking deeply, and this is new. Do I want you to become like me – An efficient killer. Sure, I kill when I have too. It's how I've survived all these years. But you Kyra? I've seen it in your eyes. You have the animal inside, deep inside. It shows on the surface through your rage, and then, there is the thirst. Can I break that? You've opened me to _doubt_. A new emotion I've been dealing with. Doubt is causing a strain in my decision process. Usually, I can tell straight away what's best. Of course, it has always been what is best for me. Never really had to think about another person before, or, how to help them. Doubt makes me angry, so I focus my mind on my workout and concentrate on how I am going to fix You. You need fixing. I need fixing too.

**Kyra's POV**

I'm hungry. For food that is. Good, there is a food replica on this beast. Wow. Real food, not the slop they pass off as food in slam. Edible. Sure that slop was edible, but it wasn't exactly great tasting. Now here is some good shit. Pizza. Haven't ever had that stuff. Old Earth food. Let's see. Pepperoni, bacon, sausage, spinach, mushrooms, and extra cheese. Yup, that'll do. What the hell? _Your meal will be ready in 40 minutes_. I guess they had to add the timeframe to make the pizza experience that much more authentic. Whatever. I'll wait. It's real food after all. I pick up the headphones I found in the bedroom and put them on. Music starts playing. I love Old Earth hip hop. Well, I guess I do. I mean, I've only heard it for about five minutes now, but it's all good. I don't know where you are Riddick. You'll show up when you're least expected though. So, I'm gonna sit at the table facing the door. Don't want any more surprise encounters. 40 minutes is a long time.

Bored now.

**Riddick's POV**

Smells like you've found the food replica. The smell of food is everywhere. We'll reach the planet within the next hour. You won't like it, but it's just a stop over to cash in some favours, and then we're off to my destination. That's new. Thinking about _Her_ feelings like that. Must mean that you really do matter (I smirk), in a big way.

I stink again. Then there is the smell of food. Screw it. The stomach always comes first. I'm at the doorway now. You're asleep, listening to some loud obscene music. Don't ever let your guard down like that Kyra. You've got to learn. Hmm…Foods almost done, and there is enough to eat. How touching, you must have thought of me after all. Guess she's not mad anymore.

"Move that ass of yours, Kyra."

You're awake now. Somewhat. Hmm. Reaction time slow. I'll fix that.

"Pick another chair, Riddick," you say sleepily.

"That one faces the door."

"We're the only fuckin' people on this beast of a ship Riddick. What difference does it make where I sit?" You say this a little more forcefully than I would like.

"Move."

Why is it that one word sentences really make a difference when speaking at Kyra. I mean to her. Fuck. I'm speaking at her? Is there a difference?

"Make me."

Looky here. You have bigger balls than some of the men I've killed. Make me, God would I love too.

"Is that right?" I say as I bring my face down to your level. Shit. We're inches apart, looking each other in the eyes, and all I wanna do is take you right now. Calm the fuck down you beast, I say silently to my animal side.

She's not even flinching. This could be real fun. Fun for me anyway. We'll see how fast this woman can run. One more chance, Kyra.

"I'm going to change. When I come back, I'm going to be sitting in that chair and your ass will be out of it."

I head out. I'm not really changing. Got nothing to change in to. That's why we're stopping on the planet. Clothes. More for her, I like mine. They're broken in enough, and their black. I can hear a chair being moved. I win. Good. I like winning.

What the FUCK?

"KYRA."

**Kyra's POV**

You're yelling now. Maybe I pushed too far. No. You were the one who messed with me Riddick. _Move,_ you say. Your orders ain't fuckin sitting well with me Riddy. There're four fuckin' chairs. What, like you couldn't have picked one of the other three. Have to have things your way, do you? Well so do I.

"What did you with them?" your booming voice echoes throughout this beast. I'm not going to answer and reveal my spot.

Do with what? Oh right. The chairs. Lets see. I hid them. You'll find them of course, dumb ass. There's not that many rooms on this ship. But it's worth the hassle to picture you playing my game of hide and seek. I'm hiding of course, with the pizza. I'm in the workout room and it smells of a very distinct odour. A male odour. One that is distinctly you Riddick. Wow. Is it ever strong. Oh shit. Not good.

"The pizza good?" you ask calmly. Why are you so calm?

"S'okay," I say with a big piece in my mouth. "How's your seat, Riddick?"

I'm up against the wall, again. You've pinned me to the wall, but my feet are still touching the floor. A slight improvement this time. Duly noted.

"Move," I say, trying to use the same tone you used with me. You're smirking now. I can see where this is going.

"Make me."

"Okay." I can see you thinking Riddick, as you cock an eyebrow at me.

"Lights 100," I say calmly.

You're blinded. I see my chance and I grab it.

I walk over to you and gently put your goggles over your head to cover your eyes. The heat coming off you is shocking. I guess I can make you tick. You're really still, and you haven't said a word. I take a breath and continue.

"Rules Riddick," I say. "There's going to be rules. You wanna treat me like shit, I won't ever hold back. Sure, you can take me on. But you ain't ever going to break me Riddick. I'm too strong for that. So rule one: treat me like a worthless kid and I'll be up all in your face, even if you have to knock me down. The choice is yours. Rule two: No more pinning me to the wall. You're a heavy fucker and while the front side of me is all toasty and warm, the back side of me is cold, and well, I don't like any of it. Don't touch me like that! Rule three, and this is the most important one: start using longer sentences. No more one word conversations."

You've been quiet for about one minute now. Still showing no expression. Of course, you do have your goggles on so I can't see what your eyes might be saying. If they have ever said anything.

"How would you like me to touch you, Kyra?" you say in the deepest voice I have ever heard.

"That's all you got from that whole fucking conversation!" I scream.

Is he kidding? How would I like him to touch me? "Piss off, baldy."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Riddick's POV**

"Piss off, baldy?" I repeat. "What, YOU never share the same haircut, Jack?"

You're fuming with the reference to your old name. Tough shit.

"Is that skull of yours so thick Riddick, that you can't even follow a simple conversation?"

"Is this when you tell me how you would like me to touch you." I pause just long enough to grab your attention again. "Maybe you would like a backrub…in the shower. It's fair and all. You gave me one." Another pause. "Not that I didn't enjoy it Kyra, but there are better places for you to rub me."

I'm showing no emotion. That's what is probably pissing you off so much. Too easy Kyra. Your anger is your weakness. You're wrong, you know. I can play mind games with you, and break you anytime I want. You know that now. Not that I ever would break your spirit. Your eyes dart around the room and your shoulders hunch over a little. Sign of defeat? Not many would notice the slight change in your posture, but I did.

"Riddick?" Pause. "I'd like that backrub now." There is no anger in your tone now. Longing? Possibly.

SHIT.SHIT.SHIT. You did say what I thought you did. Of course you said it staring at the floor. Not enough courage to look me in the eye to say that. Hmm. Interesting.

I scoop you up and head upstairs to the bedroom. You're warm pressed against my chest. I don't look down. You know what you've asked for, and I am all to pleased to oblige.

I place you in a sitting position on the bed. I'm staring you in the eyes as my hands make a move to undo your shirt. Your breathing is a bit erratic. Your heartbeat too. I like that. Your shirt is off and you have no bra on. Not a surprise there. I stare openly at your breasts.

"Been a long time, Kyra."

You lean in and kiss me. Gentle, at first. I like that. You taste as good as you smell. Your eyes are closed while mine are open. I close them. That's a first. I realize now that I fully trust you. Trusting you is not a weakness. The kiss deepens while your hands begin to roam over my chest. The animal in me hears something. What is that?

I hear beeping from the front and am rudely brought back to reality.

"Shit. The planet."

"What planet?"

"Stopover. Shirt," I point to it on the floor. "Get your ass up front Kyra."

You're right, you know. I do have to expand my vocabulary when I talk to you. You're smiling as I leave.

**Kyra's POV**

I'm looking ahead as we descend onto the planet. The planet… 'Old Castle', I read on the monitor. What the fuck?

"What the fuck Riddick, why are we stopping here? Did you suddenly decide to go ritzy?"

"It's a stopover Kyra. We're not staying. You need clothes and I need supplies."

I appreciate irony in all of its forms. But this? Overkill. Old Castle is comprised of very important and rich diplomats, old royal families of no place in particular, and everyday rich goodies that think the rest of the world doesn't exist. It's like one big gigantic snob planet backed by an arsenal that can wipe out a number of galaxies.

"I know someone here," you say as if speaking to no one in particular.

"Oh good, cause I hate being the only _bad guys_."

You chuckle at that.

We're flying low now. We're probably going to hide the ship somewhere safe. You get up and I follow. Suddenly I have a huge hand pressed against my chest. I look up to see the usual. Do you really only have one facial expression, blank? I narrow my eyes and wait.

"You're staying here. I can't watch you out there."

"I don't need you to watch over me Riddick."

"Yes, Kyra, you do." You're smiling now.

"Fine." I pout, a little.

"Fine? Now who's using one word conversations?"

"Don't push it, bald – Riddick," I say sweetly.

"Fine."

You're gone now, and I can't help but smile. We're gonna be fine. I'll get my way, eventually.

**Riddick's POV**

So you'll stay inside. Good to now that you can take directions Kyra. That'll make this transition easier. In every pack there is only room enough for one alpha. No one is more alpha than me. You're mine now Kyra. Part of my pack. You can never go back. Never. Wonder when this realization will hit you?

I already contacted my favour. He should be here by now. I can hear the faint sound of boots hitting the ground, that, and something that is being pulled, silently as can be, but loud enough for my ears to catch it. It's soft at first, but getting louder. Only one person comes into view now. Good. My favour can be cashed in.

"Shit Richard. Never thought of you as one who would want to wear women's clothes."

I ignore the remark.

"Did you get it all?"

"Aw, c'mon Riddick. No Hi Hayden, nice to see you again?"

"Hayden…did you get it all?" I repeat with a growl.

"Yeah man, I did. Not exactly a cheap list, but yeah. Threw in a few extras, at no charge to you, of course."

"Hayden, type in 'Carolyn Johns' under the usual section of my cash transfers with you. There will be enough creds there to pay for all of this. If there's extra," I shrug, "keep it."

"Take care Riddick. I hope to wake up one morning to hear that you're dead," Hayden winks.

I nod and head back to the ship dragging a skiff full of equipment for me and clothes for you. I smirk. Wonder what Hayden threw in at no extra charge?


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Riddick's POV**

As I close the hatch I can smell you, faintly. Your scent isn't all that strong. Were you waiting for me? I cock my head and hear the bones cracking.

I leave your stuff where it is and take mine to the storage zone. I mentally go over the list I gave Hayden. Seems everything is here. Hmm. I smell something I shouldn't be smelling. It's stronger now, a crisper smell. Not human. I can't smell any blood. But there it is, that smell. I know what box it's coming from and quickly open it. I stare at it. Why would he give me this?

It's a chunk of metal. Not just any metal, strong, mouldable, black metal. Black metal is ideal for making weaponry, cause black offers no reflection. Well, no reflection to the normal human eye. My eyes detect it. For me the metal is shiny, making it easy for me to see. This shit is expensive. Not much of it left anywhere, and the few remaining pounds can only be found on Old Earth. I can make at least 6 shivs out of it. Maybe 7, one for you, if I melt it and mix it with –

There you are.

"You want something specific Kyra?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the chunk of mental in front of me.

"You said you got me some new clothes. Where are they?"

"Never pegged you for a _Fashion Queen_, Kyra. Out by the hatch. Take it all to the room."

My voice is rough and I'm scowling. I'm not angry that she interrupted. It's just that she got too close before I sensed her. Not good.

"Our room?"

I growl. Okay woman, you've got my attention now. I glance up looking at your face and it's blank. Good job, I almost believe it.

"Do you know that your heart is beating a little too fast?" I pause. "Sexy."

Your facial expression breaks. Got ya. I cover the remaining steps between us so fast that you have no time to react. Timing, Kyra. Your reaction timing needs to be faster. I make a mental note.

**Kyra's POV**

_Sexy?_ Holy shit, you're standing close again, invading my personal space. How so like you. I growl.

"Sexy, Kyra. Animalistic." Pause. "I like that."

I reach up, grab his face, and pull his head down to me. I'm not going to kiss him…yet. I tilt his head a little and place my lips on his neck. I suck a little, but soon discover that's not enough. I graze my teeth over him and get the reaction I knew was coming.

I'm up against the wall, again. My feet are still on the floor. I look into his eyes. He's not angry. Possible amused, but who can ever tell with baldy?

"Breaking the _rules_ so soon, are we, Rid_dick_?"

"You wouldn't be planning on biting me anytime soon, Kyra?" You're grinning. Playing now are we?

"Break the rules…I get in your face. Not much fun for either of us." I'm as grouchy as I can be. I look into your eyes. I'm losing this fight.

"Grazing me like that. Intending on marking me as yours? _Beautiful_." He whispers that last word as he stares me in the eyes.

You've let me go and turn, no longer facing me. I had thought you wanted to play. What to do now? I wait. You're thinking.

"Wanna play a game, Kyra?"

Riddick, play?

"The rules, baldy?"

"None."

"The purpose?"

"A hunt and seek"

I know where this is heading, but I still have to ask.

"The prey?"

You turn your head slightly. I can see the shine in your eyes. So, the animal has come out to play. What fun. You growl as you speak next.

"You. Run."

I don't need to be told twice. I'm off. I head straight to the workout room where all the weapons are. I know instinctively which one to use. I can't hear you, but I know you're close. I have the battle axe. Come and seek me Riddick. I'm waiting. I've always been waiting for this.

**Riddick's POV**

You smell different when you're exited. I've experienced it in the shower, and when we kissed. But this is stronger. You're bleeding too. It's your monthly blood and you're just at the start of it. Wonder if you even know?

I knew you would head to the workout room. The only place where there are weapons. Good judgement, but not clear thinking. Now you're cornered.

**_We'll play now, won't we_**?

**He's** out again. Not out of control, just out. The animal in me. My animal side. **He's** smirking now. I sniff. You're close.

"What do you have there Kyra?"

"A new toy."

"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp objects. They might fuck themselves up."

"Good thing I'm not a little girl."

I only nod in your direction. Good thing. Real good thing.

We start to circle each other. One animal trying to close in on another. Hope you remember I'm alpha.

I can see it coming. You try to fake a strike and step into my trap. I reach my arm out and close it around your neck. The axe falls helplessly out of your hands and makes a loud clang as it hits the floor. I squeeze my hands around your neck and you buckle at the knees. I move around you, shove you hard to the floor and pin your arms around your back. You can see the axe, it's within reaching distance, if you could use your hands. You try squirming but I know what's coming, again. I can hear the swoosh as the blades come out of your boots. With one hand I grab onto your ankle, the other hand still holding your hands. You've stopped moving, for now.

"Never thought you would be that flexible, Kyra." I Pause. "Sexy."

"I growl I'm sexy. I'm fuckin' bendable and I'm sexy. What's with that baldy, the smallest things set you off?"

Is she trying to incite anger from me? Interesting.

"Trying to play with my animal side, are we Kyra? You've no idea who you're fucking with."

"I wasn't trying to fuck you Riddick, not right now anyway." _Cute_. "I thought we were playing a game. Let go of me baldy. We still got to get this beast off planet."

Shit. You're right. I ease my hold on you and to my surprise you simply turn over. Thought you'd be running by now. You reach up and touch the top of my head.

"Stubble. Want me to fix that with my axe?"

Cute. _Very_ cute. I turn my head away and grin. Slowly I rise.

"We'll play again soon, Kyra. Remember what you've learned." I'm staring at the door now.

"What makes you think I learned anything of value, Riddick?"

I turn slightly, just to look at your neck. I've left my mark there. It hurts you, and I know it. I wanted it to hurt so you'll learn. Your first instinct must always be to kill, and never to merely defend yourself.

"You just learned that I won. Again," is all I say.

Hope for your sake you learned more. Like, never to fake out those who are stronger, faster, and better than you are. I snort. You're strong Kyra, but not like me. Yet. You must think I'm laughing at you.

"You won? When was the last time you beat me?"

I know she's asking who won on Crematoria, but the animal inside still wants to play.

"If I beat on you, you'd be bedridden forever. The _Sweet Spot_ is real, Jack." I love twisting her words and seeing her frustration. Voluntarily I turn to look at her. You're thinking. I wait. Never cared enough to wait for a woman to speak before. This is new territory for me, this waiting part.

"What were you going to do, slice me with your invisible shiv. I'm not dumb Riddick, you have no shiv on you."

My eyes glaze over with anticipation. No shiv? So simple minded you are Kyra.

"Didn't need a shiv."

C'mon woman. You're smarter than that. Think, damn it. Think like a killer would. Ahh…there we go. Realization occurs and your eyes sparkle with the knowledge.

"The blades in my boots." She pauses. "You knew that I was going to use them. You could have used them to go for the sweet spot."

"Exactly. Everything around you is a weapon. Everything. Use it. Listen to the animal inside. She'll help you…kill to survive." I hesitated. "Just…just don't let her win." I hesitated again. That's not a good sign. Fuck, I've said too much. She'll think on what I said. _The animal inside_, I growl to myself. Why the fuck tell her that? She knows the animal inside. Now she just has to learn to take control over it. I head up front to get this ship off planet. I wasted enough time. **_But it was fun, wasn't it_**, the animal says.

**Kyra's POV**

You hesitated. I heard it in your voice. You've never hesitated before. Why now, and with this. _Listen to the animal_…What the hell? Why would I let the animal inside win. Unless…You better not want to change me back Riddick. I am Kyra now. Jack's no longer inside. She's gone and is never coming back. That's what scares me, Riddick. I killed Jack. I let Jack die. I'm Kyra now. Kyra. No Riddick, Jack's gone. You're stuck with me.

I'm pacing back and forth. I only go four feet and than turn around and pace another four. I haven't done that since they isolated me in slam. I'm thinking about what you said Riddick. Everything's a weapon. _Everything_. Really dumbass? Like I never knew that. Think Kyra. He wouldn't say it unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. Shit. I'm wet. What the hell? I pull my pants down right there. Slam afforded little privacy, and I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm bleeding, a little. Great, gotta find some cloth.

At the front I take my place beside Riddick. It's always going to be beside Riddick from now on. You're not looking in my direction, which is okay, I mean, you're planning our next move, right?

"You're bleeding." Is he trying to be concerned?

I'm still not used to your over sensitive nose and its sense of smell. No wonder they say you're an animal. Fuck, that must be sick at times, smelling all kinds of nasty shit.

"Riddick, leave it alone."

I flick some buttons as I sit down. The takeoff is smooth. You're a good pilot.

You have your usual expression on, and are looking at some stuff on the video screen. Whatever, Riddick. You do your shit now, and pay no attention to me. I'm tired and my neck is sore. Lesson learned…I know you won't want to play till tomorrow. I close my eyes. I'm starting to relax, and just as I'm drifting off…

"Did you put your shit away?"

My clothes? No.

"You go put it away," is all I say.

There is no sound. I open my eyes and you're not there. The beast is on autopilot again. The screen is blinking. The temptation is too much. I open yours slam files. Whoa. 1.5 payday…from New Mecca government. Blah, blah, blah…Riddick alive. Whoa. Independent party. Who would pay 1.5 for a convict?

Imam.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Kyra's POV**

He did know where you were. All that time. He knew. I want to go back. I want to see him again. At least I think I do.

Imam is a good man, the kind of man that does what he says and keeps his word. A lot like you Riddick, only different. Not a killer. I'm smiling as I remember Imam. Imam, the Holy Man. The only one who wanted me. I couldn't be the daughter he wanted. I was glad when he married and had a child. Zeza. Always thought it was funny, naming her that. He said it was after Zeke and Shazza, so that they would not be forgotten. How touching, Holy Man. The first two to be killed by the creatures.

I'm walking through the ship. Where you hiding Riddick?

"Light's, 41." I can't help it, really.

"40 ," a low voice says directly behind me.

I turn around. You're smiling at me. I get it. You think I heard you behind me, and that's why I said 41. Well, you'd be disappointed if you knew, baldy.

"You still have stubble."

"Humph," you snort still staring me in the eyes.

"I could shave you." You snort again. Animalistic, I know, but you're Riddick and it suits you.

"Shave me or skin me?"

"Both," I shrug, "your choice."

You're laughing now.

**Riddick's POV**

Skin me? Like you would get that close. But you want to shave me. Interesting. It's not a good idea, giving you a blade. **_We'll see how good you are close up at using a blade_**, the animal inside argues. I rub my head. Its been a long time.

"Okay." I head to the bathroom.

"Sit," you command.

I sit on the toilet seat, with the lid down. You pick up the soap and lather my head, face and throat.

"Don't move, Riddick."

Why the fuck would I do that?

"No shit, Kyra."

You start shaving my head first.

"I want to go back."

"To slam?" I'm confused.

"To Imam. I need to see him again. Shit Riddick, I told you not to move."

I'm bleeding a little. You cut me.

"My fault." Now that's definitely new, admitting I was wrong. It came out so fast I couldn't take it back. Not that I would have, not when I was admitting it to _her_.

"No shit, Riddick."

You continue to shave me. I keep still. This time I'm prepared.

"Can we contact him? I mean, is his home still able to receive calls." She pauses. "I know it's too risky. I want to though. That counts. Guess Jack is still a part of me after –"

You hesitated. That's what this is all about. Jack. _Her_. You're scared that because Jack is still a part of you, that you're weak. Pick a persona, woman. If you're Jack, be her, if not, be Kyra. You can't be both. I liked Jack, a lot, but I –

I have to tell her now. It can't wait any longer.

"Imam's dead."

Her hands falter, only for a second. It's better that I had said that while she was occupied with something else.

"Keep going, Kyra. You're not finished yet."

There's no emotion in my words. Never let another see you with your guard down. That only breeds weakness, even when that other is you, Kyra. **_We can't afford to be weak_**, the animal reinforces.

She's silent. Fuck. Her eyes are teary. New you'd cry over him. Never thought you'd do it in front of me. I know that you're holding back the tears. I like that. Suck it up. Everyone dies eventually. Imam went quickly. A lot of thoughts are going through your mind. I wait.

"Did you…get him?"

"Did I kill Imam? No, you've got the wrong guy." I knew she had to ask. No hatred toward her there. Actually, I was expecting the question. She must have found the anonymous 1.5 payday on my head and knew that it could only have been from Imam.

"No, Riddick. Did you get the guy who killed Imam?"

So, she had that much faith in me to know that I couldn't kill Imam. Couldn't and wouldn't. Interesting. My mind moves in another direction. Of course she would know that Imam was killed by a Necro. They invaded the planet after all. It's the only thing that makes sense.

"I shived him." Let her imagine the details herself. I'm sure she needs no picture. She only nods. More silence as she shaves my face. Her hands are light and her strokes smooth. The blade becomes an extension of her hand. **_Like me_**, the animal thinks.

"Good," you say. You're trying to be like me, unemotional. You're failing miserably at it.

"Finish shaving yourself Riddick," you say softly.

"No." I grab your hands as you attempt to move. "Always finish what you start, Kyra."

I won't let you run like that. Not to cry, even if it is for him. You can cry later, for the both of us. I look you in the eyes. There's anger and hate there. Good. That will keep you alive. I can't have you wallowing. I'm being a hardass again.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save him too." I'm shocked. I hear the words and recognize that I have said them. I'm getting soft, too soft.

I stiffen as you put your arms around me. I don't like hugging. It makes me uncomfortable. I invade other people's personal space, not the other way around. But here you are, hugging me. I put my arms around you, and come to the dim realization that I'm hugging you in a bathroom, with half my face shaved.

"Are you going to finish shaving me now?"

I hear you snort. That's a good sign.

"Yeah Riddick. Have to finish what I started, right?"

Your voice is chocked full of emotion. I sigh as I sit down and tilt my head back, exposing my throat to you. You'll recognize it for what it is, right? A sign of total submission.

**Kyra's POV**

He's sitting there all calm while I'm a wreck. Imam is dead. Gone. Riddick and I are now the only survivors from the crash. Imam, the perfect Holy Man. You're with your God now, Holy Man. I want to cry, but not in front of you Riddick. I can't unravel, not after trying so hard to perfect Kyra. My hands are a little shaky. I won't cut you again, you'll have to move before I do that.

Later, Imam. I can think about you later. You're gone and nothing is going to change that. Your wife and kid are better off without us. Riddick and I, that is. Later. I'll think about you later. I'll cry for you Imam, but that will come later. I'll cry for both Riddick and I, because I know that he won't.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Kyra's POV**

I'm in the bedroom now, crying. Too much has happened. I remember when I woke up and was on New Mecca. Riddick left without saying goodbye, but at least he left a note.

**Kyra's Flashback (3rd Person POV)**

She was angry. Angry at him, that he left, but more angry at the situation. She was stuck. Stuck on a planet with someone who actually wanted her. The Holy Man, Imam, was her family now and this was new to Jack. She never had a stable home, for she was always running away.

The Holy Man provided for her, and she would be safe, but Jack wanted him. She needed him to be there for her, and not on some planet half the galaxy away. He had left her, and that's what she hated. Jack never could hate him, only his situation. Besides, she had the note from him, and that was good enough for her.

Jack. Stay in New Mecca. Stay with Imam. He'll look after you. Be good kid. I'll find you. Riddick.

**Kyra's POV**

I found closure with Riddick's note, but I have none with the sudden absence of Imam. He's just gone. I hate him. He left me too, and now he can't come back. Gone. The tears are falling but I'm no longer moving. I don't hate you Imam. I just wish you were alive, for me. As selfish as that sounds, I wanted you there just in case I need you. But now, I won't even have that.

I notice the 4 boxes places neatly in the corner. When had Riddick had the chance to put them in here? I'm curious now. Opening them will ease my grief over losing Imam.

I use Riddick's shiv to open the first one. Pants, tops, sweaters and underwear, all black. I open the next box, more pants, tops, and sweaters (no underwear), but these ones are larger, Riddick's size. Thought all this stuff was for me. The third box is even more interesting. Computer parts and books. Oh wait…feminine stuff too. Great, just what I always wanted: hairbrushes, combs, shampoo, conditioner, soap, hair ties, makeup? Okay, love everything, except the makeup. One box to go. Holy Sh –

**Riddick's POV**

"I'm missing some stuff." You jump. Thought you heard me coming. Your eyes are most likely red because they're puffy. You've been crying. New you would. Do I ignore your grief?

"Computer stuff, book stuff, or clothes stuff?" Guess I am to ignore those puffy eyes.

"Computer parts. The books are for you. The clothes too."

"Not all of them apparently," you mutter under your breath. I can hear you though.

I notice that there are some rather large black clothes, obviously too big for you, in a box.

"Some stuff for me?" I say, not realizing that I say it out loud.

"Riddick, you see in colour?"

"Shades of purple." I shrug. Where is this going?

"So all of these clothes are perfect for you to see in the dark, with your goggles off or on?" You're not looking at me. In fact, you're staring at the contents of the box you're hovering over. Damn, now I'm curious.

"What clothes?" I don't like being at the other end of mind games.

You just hold up some lingerie. Not what I expected. This must be more of Hayden's extras. It's some kinky shit too.

"Never pegged you as the type to wear this stuff."

**Kyra's POV**

I risk a glance and see that you're scowling. It doesn't take much to make you scowl. I throw the lingerie at you. Instinctively you catch it.

"I like that one. It's real shiny. It'll bring out your eyes. I'll turn around if you want to try it on."

"No need. It's our room. You can look." You put the lingerie down on the bed and you take off your top. Your muscles are so fuckin' big. What the hell did they feed you in slam, cause no one I've seen is that big. I stand up smiling, as you step toward me. You lean in to kiss me, but stop an inch before my lips.

"Do you want me to?" you ask.

Why go through this again. "I want you to kiss me, Riddick." I've learned to be direct with you Riddick. No more games, not this time.

"Then you go try it on."

I'm game. If that's how you want to play this. I go to move, and you grab both my arms and squeeze.

"Feel that?"

"Squeeze anymore and I'll bruise baldy, get off." I'm pissed, but calm.

"Up front Kyra. NOW." I know that you're not messing around now. Something's wrong.

**Riddick's POV**

Merc ship. Small shitty one too. What are they thinking? Going to catch both of us. Take us back to slam. Tough shit. I don't like slam.

"Move your ass to that seat," I point to the one that controls the ammunition, "when I say it, smoke their asses."

You don't say anything, and I really wasn't expecting an answer. I wait. There's beeping noises and a light glimmers on the control panel. How cute, they want to chat. I don't, but this could be fun.

"Richard B. Riddick."

So they know who I am. How dumb, they'll have to die now.

"Who wants to know?"

"Riddick, you will follow us to planet GX514."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because we have Jack."

I look in your direction Kyra. You seem pretty safe to me, on my ship. There you are, scowling in my direction. Nope, pretty sure they don't have you. Humph, probably wouldn't want you either, given the way you scowl.

"I want proof that you have Jack." No reason not to have fun. What? Don't give me that face Kyra.

"Ask a question that only she'll know the answer to."

Interesting concept. I'll bite.

"How many shots did it take to kill your first man…your first kill, that is, Jack?"

There's a pause.

"She says two. One was to the right kneecap, disabling him, the other between the eyes."

Wrong answer. I block communications.

"Kyra, wanna have some fun? Blow them away."

You open fire about a fraction of a second before they do. We take a hit, but nothing too damaging. They on the other hand, gone. _Which half_ won't apply to them, more like which tiny piece?

"He was right, you know?"

This had better be going somewhere important Kyra. I still have to get us gone from this place before we raise any suspicions. Not that there's much activity out here. It's a just-in-case precaution.

"About what?"

"Well, the first man I killed."

"And?" I'm slightly interested in what you're going to say.

"There's only one person who would have known that information Riddick. One. That ship we blew up. That ship contained my Uncle."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Riddick's POV**

Shit. A family kill. Your Uncle. This ain't good.

"Okay," is all I say. You'll tell me where you want this conversation to go soon enough.

"OKAY?" You're upset now. "Riddick, I just killed my Uncle!"

Your heart is still beating a little too fast. Thought it was just adrenaline from the kill. Hmm. Could it be something else? Is it a bad thing that you killed your Uncle, Kyra?

You're looking at me questioningly. What to say now. "And?" The animal in me is bored.

"AND?" What's wrong with that question?

"Kyra, you going to come up with something else, other than repeating my answers?"

I'm still concentrating on our surroundings. No additional sign of life, besides us, out here. Good. Still on track. Get to planet…7 days. A lot can happen in seven days. I hear you rise out of your seat.

"You going somewhere, Kyra?"

I stare at you as you dare to walk away. Your _Uncle_ was using your name to bait me. Shit, he tried to take me back to slam. Can you even see that? A fuckin' payday is all I was to him, and you? You were the fuckin' bait. Some family ties you have woman. You keep moving. That's it. I move and before I know it I have you pinned against the wall. I no you don't like it, so I do it anyway.

"I asked you a question," I growl out.

"Piss off, Bal – "

I brace my arm against your throat and add a little pressure. "Be _very_ careful how you finish that sentence, Kyra. I'm not in the mood."

Your body relaxes, too quickly from my perspective. What, no fight left in you? Instinct tells me to be prepared.

"You ever feel anything Riddick?"

That's not what I was expecting. You want to talk about feelings. Feelings? I'm feeling more things in the past five years then I have ever felt before. Jack stirred those _feelings_, but Kyra –

"Do I look like I feel anything?" I really want to know what you think. Being alone like this, with you, yeah woman, I want to know what you think.

"I killed my Uncle." That's all you say, effectively avoiding the question. Honesty with you is like a rainbow. No gold at the end even after I chase down the origin of it. Shit, where the hell did that come from?

Your body is relaxed, but your eyes are angry. I let go of you and you begin to walk away. You stop and turn to face me when I speak.

"Family is not always defined by blood." I know where I want this conversation to go. I just have to get you there Kyra.

"Family is blood," you spit out angrily.

"How ignorant of you, Kyra, to think that the only way to define family is by blood alone."

"He was my Uncle and I killed him. I li– " You stop. Finish it Kyra. Finish what you start. I wait. You turn your head away from me. You're not going to finish it, are you? Fuck it, you need to get through this conversation.

"You liked it, right?" Your head snaps back to face me once again.

"Yeah." Total admittance. Interesting.

I understand now. You hated him, and that's why you're hurting. You're hurting because you killed him without fulfilling a promise you made to yourself. I look into your eyes. "Never thought you'd get the chance to kill him, did you?"

"No. Seeing that ship blow up, man, it was the sweetest thing ever. I just wish I could have tortured him, you know?"

Yeah Kyra, I know the feeling, too well sometimes. What did he do to you Kyra?

"It's over now. Move on."

You only nod. "Gonna get some sleep Riddick. Wake me if you need to."

I heard you, I just don't want to answer. "His name?"

"Jordan, Jordan Taylor." It comes out as a whisper. The name doesn't ring any bells for me. I'm not worried about you Kyra. You'll bounce back.

"Riddick, how do you define family?"

I knew you'd ask that question. It took you long enough to ask me that, but I knew you would do it. Your very nature demands that you fight what you've always wanted, _a family_. No more fighting, Kyra. The sooner you accept me, the better we'll be, together.

"You and me, Kyra."

"What?" How is my answer possibly confusing to you, Kyra?

"You and me." I shrug. I keep eye contact so you have to look me in the face to hear my answer.

You turn slightly away from me but I can still make out your lips. You're grinning. Good. I'll let you get some sleep now.

**Kyra's POV**

A family? _You and me_. Family. Can we be? I mean, fuck, you left me once. How do I know that you aren't going to take off again to save you own ass? You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. Shit Riddick, I know nothing about you. Maybe you would. If I trust you again, you'll leave. No that won't happen. You'd never leave me like that. Not again. That couldn't happen. But if I care for you, you'll die on me. Just like Im– Be strong Kyra. Strong. Like Riddick.

Richard B. Riddick. You're smart as hell, and always one step ahead everyone. You're detached, unemotional, calm, and let's not forget, smart. You're really good at playing with people's heads too. Fucking mind games. I hate them, but at the same time, they intrigue me. The way you twist my words, I hate it. I want to be in control at all times. Kyra wants to be in control. Jack? Well Jack would just let you do and say anything to her, just as long as you stayed with her. I'm thinking too much. Jack no longer exists. She doesn't. Right? My fuckin' head hurts.

I rub my temples. This is probably a test. A Riddick test. Trying to make me weak by insisting that we are a family. Family is blood, and my family, well now they're all dead. All of them. I'm sorry Carly. I sorry I couldn't hurt him slowly. So many people to think about, Imam and his family, and now you too Carly. I really do hate you Uncle. I'm lying down by now, but I doubt I'll sleep much.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Riddick's POV**

So that's your story kid. **_Woman_**, the animal in me enforces. Womanhood, the age where a girl –

No! Don't you go there, shit for brains. Womanhood. I look at the monitor. Damm. If I read this before I met you Kyra, I don't know if we could ever be family now. I know your Uncle, though I never knew his name. I met him in slam. A Psycho with a Degree is what we called him. I glance back at the monitor. The video screen to my right is blinking with an incoming message. Who would be calling me?

**On the Monitors Screen**

Dr. Jordan Taylor, who was charged with child molestation, illegal testing of the drug Aquatol and the murder of Carly Torrence, pending the results of a full investigation, was acquitted of all changes yesterday. When asked of his newfound freedom Taylor is quoted as saying: "I never thought I would be here, charged with something as heinous as the charges of child molestation, illegal testing, and murder. I'm a great scientist, a good husband, an important citizen of this community…everything has changed for me. I have changed. I will have to learn to be more careful now, with my patients' welfare, of course. People's attitudes towards me and towards my practice will never be the as they were before this occurrence. My reputation is ruined and I can't get it back. I will have to move on delicately."

The drug Aquatol is an illegal drug because of its affect on the human mind. Aquatol is a water based substance with the unique ability to alter a person's perception and attitudes. It is either injected directly into the blood stream for the full effect, or ingested for a lesser effect. Aquatol affects the part of the brain where free-will occurs, and by doing so, causes free-will to be controlled by another. Aquatol leaves the system within twenty-four hours, so the autopsy of Torrence, who was found just three days after her abduction and murder, could not prove or refute the existence of the drug in her blood stream.

The character witness in the case against Taylor, was discredited as she perjured herself on the stand. The character witness, whose name cannot be disclosed because she is a minor, is the cousin of the murdered girl; she perjured herself by admitting that she did not know for certain if Taylor used Aquatol on her cousin, but strong suspected it. This fact contradicts her previous written statement to authorities that she saw Taylor administer the drug in question to Torrence.

**Riddick's POV**

I open the channel to the video screen. It's Hayden.

"You overpaid me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

I laugh. Only Hayden would be able to track me down in my own ship and contact me. He got through the defences to quickly. I have to make them stronger.

"What do you want old man?"

"Old Man, humph. Old man he says…" Stay on track Old Man.

"What, specifically, do you want Hayden?"

"You overpaid me."

I'm tired of conversations I don't control or understand. "And?"

"_And_ you overpaid me…_and_ the misses thinks you're a saint…_and_ she wants me to thank your ass…_and_ since I won't do that, thought I'd be pissed at you for what you put me through."

"Thinking only of yourself again, 'Den?"

"You would too if you saw how upset she is for taking you're…hard earned money?" I can hear the laughter in your voice. Hard earned. Never though of it that way.

"Specifics 'Den, what do you need?"

"A favour."

"And it is?"

"I need more money."

I nod. I won't ever ask you what it's for. Never you Hayden. "How much?"

"I need the money to pay for Joannie's flight school. She's going to be a –"

"Don't need those specifics Hayden." I growl out. You're wasting my time Hayden.

"100 large should cover it."

"I'll be there."

"Yo kid, you okay?"

I smirk at the kid comment. 20 years your junior and I'm a kid? I'm thinking on your question. You've never asked me that before. Never. Why now? I just keep staring at the screen, not even bothering to answer.

"Rich, you look even darker than I ever saw you in slam."

**_Any other day, and that would be a compliment_**, the animal inside points out.

Do I get you involved? Never came up against this before, but I seem to be doing it a lot. Second-guessing myself is weakening me.

"Hayden, do you remember _Psycho with a Degree_?"

There's a huge prolonged silence. "Yeah Richard, I remember him."

"He's after me, and _her._" I don't know why I have to keep your identity a secret Kyra. I just know that I have to always protect you. I smirk, inwardly. Protect you from Hayden.

"Specifics?" Your tone is all together different now, more serious.

"He's her uncle. She thinks we killed him today when some shitty merc ship showed up. It's in pieces now." I know my eyes must be glowing when I say this. Have to be careful, don't have my goggles on. Hayden can actually see me. "You remember how Psycho with a Degree thinks? Like me. There's no way he was on that ship. He's on some planet safely behind his armoured walls." I know I'm growling now.

"You have a problem Riddick, and I know how you want to handle it. What do you need?"

I pause, thinking. "I don't know."

"WHAT? You don't know. Psycho with a Degree is hunting again and you have no plan. Shit. He's hunting, Riddick. He's hunting and it's you he's hunting."

There is more silence. I have to prepare Kyra for him. He'll hunt us down now. I look over and change co-ordinates. Can't simply go to the planet now. He'll find us. He won't come alone. I scowl as I begin to form a plan.

"Riddick, does she care for him?" Does she?

"No." She may, but she won't after we talk.

"Good, that'll make it easier for her."

"Easier for both of us."

"There's an 'us' now?" You dare to chuckle at me? Interesting.

I merely growl at your question. You only laugh louder.

"You going to tell me about _her_?"

"No."

I know we are thinking about two different topics now. I'm trying to assemble a plan. You're trying to play gossip manager for that wife of yours. You're smart though, Hayden, you'll know to leave it alone.

"Alright Kid, you harbour those dark secrets of yours, once again. When I come calling, I want to _hear_ about her. Kid, when you need me…leave a message. Oh, and Riddick?"

I know what you're going to say.

"I hope to wake up one morning to hear that you're dead." You wink at me while I nod. You always say that. If you _hear_ that I'm dead you'll finally be able to relax. All our past demons will have been silenced and you can live your life without constant fear. That's my promise to you.

Now with Kyra. I look over the article on the monitor again. Psycho with the Degree and his choice of words. No Kyra, I don't think he's dead, but how to tell you that without you wanting revenge. I'm reading between the lines, just like you told us to Psycho, and I'm finding some interesting things. Maybe a conversation with Kyra won't hurt…hurt me to much that is.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Kyra's POV**

I'm lying on my stomach, my hands slightly hugging my pillow, completely wiped out. I'm having the most surreal dream. Someone is massaging my back. The massage is becoming more intense…is that possible? One part of me knows that I should wake up, the other part doesn't want too. In the end the first side wins. I allow myself to wake up, but I keep my eyes closed. You learn that in slam. To sleep half awake, just in case. I learnt that the hard way.

I can smell you, and you're all you, Riddick. It's a very distinct kind of smell, all male. Riddick? Of course it's you, there's no one else on this beast. So I wasn't dreaming. Voluntarily my lips start to tug themselves into a smile, but I quickly stop them. I can feel the weight being shifted on the bed. What are you doing now big guy? Great, I can't tell exactly where you are but I know that you're close. You, on the other hand, probably know I'm already awake.

"I'm keeping the ship."

What the fuck? That makes no sense. I open my eyes. You're crouched on the floor staring at me at eye level. Do you ever blink?

"What are you getting at Baldy?" I really am sleepy so the sentence comes out a little slurry.

"I'm keeping the ship." You repeat it as if the second time I hear it, I'll understand what the fuck it means.

"Am I supposed to have full knowledge of your own little code system, shit head? Cause I don't!" What? I'm cranky.

"We won't need to be ship jumping."

"Never knew that was a possibility," I mumble.

"Now you know."

"Fabulous." I can't help but keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I turn my head to the other side so that I won't have to face you. Ow. My neck still hurts. Suddenly I feel your hands on my neck. They're light, and they're moving in small circles. Feels good.

'Baldy?"

Your hands dig into my neck a little. Shit. Point taken.

"Riddick?"

"Humph?"

"You're touching me again."

You whisper into my ear. "And?"

"And keep going, is all."

You're chuckling. I like the sound of your chuckle. I groan as your hands move down my back and up under my shirt. I can hear a tearing sound.

"No fucking way! Tell me you didn't just rip my shirt!"

"You have others."

I try to move but you hold me in place. This is going to go slowly, I just know it.

Your hands are running over my back. It feels really good. You're working on the muscles in my back, stretching them. It hurts a little, but the overall feel is –

Interesting position you moved into big guy. Straddling me like that, sitting on my ass. You bend forward and place your lips on my neck while your hands grab onto mine. Like I'm really going to move Riddick, I'm comfortable. Go as slow as you want Baldy. I can feel your teeth on my neck.

"Planning on biting me anytime soon, Riddick?"

You don't say anything. You just keep grazing my neck.

"Holy SHIT Riddick! You bit me. You actually fucking BIT ME! That hurts. Fuck Riddick, that's NOT what I had in MIND!" I'm screaming while trying to squirm myself into a better position. I can't move.

"Relax Kyra. You're mine now. I'm with you now, I'll always be with you."

With that you get up and walk out the door. What the fuck just happened? I get up, throw another shirt on and head to the full length mirror hanging on the wall. The bite mark is there. Just along the neckline, close to the shoulder. It's deep, but not deep enough to warrant stitches.

Does he think that this turned me on? Does he? I can see a shiv of his. Did he leave it behind on purpose? Think Kyra. Where is the other one? He must have it on him. Be prepared. I curl my fingers around the shiv and decide to go hunting.

"Riddick?" I'm not really expecting an answer. You probably can hear the anger in my voice.

I can make out you silhouette. You're standing calmly against the wall. I'm not stupid enough to throw the shiv at you again. I walk up and try to slice you where you bit me. You place one hand on my chest and shove me. I move back but quickly regain my balance. I curl my hands around the shiv tighter. Not again Riddick. I advance, looking for a kill shot. It's the only way.

You kick me in the stomach. That hurt but I'm not winded. I narrow my eyes as you just stand there. This time when I advance I manage to get close enough to give you a cut on your chest. Shit. It barely scratched the surface. Not good enough Kyra. You, however, are looking pleased now. Guess I impressed you. Suddenly you attack and all I can see are big hands coming towards me. I'm not going to let you win this time. Not again.

You win, again. Why do you have to pin me against the wall? You're holding both of my hands so I can't use them. I don't even know where the shiv is. I did feel pressure on my wrist, so I had to drop it. If it's on the floor, it's useless now.

"Kyra?" I'm staring into those shiny orbs of yours.

"What?" I spit out.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit, Riddick. You bit me."

"Not bleeding there," you say as your lips bend down and lick my wound, "but there." With that you release one of my hands to place your hand between my legs. I'm really still now. I understand. The animal has once again come out to play. I should be worried, but I'm not.

You lift your face to look at me. There is a little blood on your mouth. I'm adventurous enough. I tilt my head a little to the left and lick your lips, tasting my own blood. You smile and release my other hand. You're staring me in the eyes again. Those eyes are so…penetrating. They can make me feel weak or strong with just one look into them. You've stopped moving and are really still.

"What?" I say.

"Did you like it?"

"The taste of my own blood? No Riddick, I didn't." It's the truth.

"Why'd you lick it then?"

"For you," I shrug.

You nod and divert your eyes from me. You keep your eyes glued to the bite mark on my neck. There is a small scowl playing on your lips. Could you possibly be upset that I didn't like the taste of my own blood? Tough. I'm not like you Riddick, not completely anyway. In truth, I think I'm more like you than anyone else.

"I need to patch you up?"

"Not right away," I say. I can tell you want to continue this conversation.

You nod again. I can see that you are struggling with something.

"I like it." Your voice is so smooth and so deep. Not a shocker there Riddick, you liking blood, or, my blood to be exact.

"It's not what you think, Kyra."

Hell Riddick, I don't even know what to think at this moment. You sure are an animal. I mean, you bit me, now that's some deep shit.

"What are you thinking Riddick?"

"Sure you want to know?"

Am I? No. "Yes Riddick, say it."

"I wanted to mark you as mine. Forever. That way no one else can have you." You pause. I guess you do it just to let me think over what you've said.

"So now I'm yours?"

"You've always been mine…for me."

_For you_? A little bit cryptic, even for you Riddick.

"Come again?"

"You're mine now. You'll never be able to get rid of me."

Dark Riddick. Very dark. The idea of being a possession pisses me off a little, but I understand where you're coming from.

"Everything was taken from you, when you were little and even when you were older, everything was ripped from you?"

"Yes."

"Scared of a repeat?"

I get your full attention with that one word, scared. I have to know. Does _the Riddick_ ever get scared? "What are you so afraid of Riddick?"

You're taking your time answering. I can see the change in you already. The animal is subsiding while your human side is gaining control.

"We need to talk."

"We are talking Riddick. What area of conversation did you have in mind?"

"Your Uncle."

"There's nothing to talk about. I hated him and got the opportunity to kill him. He's dead."

You're tracing a finger over the bite mark you gave me. You almost look like a child staring through the window of a candy store. I wonder what you were like as a child.

"He's alive."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Riddick's POV**

She has to know. **_About everything_**? Yes, now let me think. Wait, why bite her? **_You know why_**. I do.

I can smell you Kyra. There's your monthly blood, but there is also something else. Arousal? Good, I like that reaction from you. My breath is beginning to become shallow, quick, and increasingly more difficult. Relax Riddick. It's her, Kyra.

"Did you hear me, Kyra?"

"You love playing games, is this a game?"

"No."

"He's not dead?" I think I may have excited you before, but now, you're winding down.

"No." I wait. Ask it Kyra, it won't hurt you.

"You know him, my Uncle, you know him Riddick?"

"Met him in slam. Never knew his real name. They didn't tell us. He was using that drug, Aquatol, on the inmates, till he found the perfect convict for his research."

"Yeah, you would be the perfect specimen. Smart and deadly. Keep one attribute, rehabilitate the other."

"Exactly." It no longer amazes me how fast you know what's going on in my head. You understand me. Never had that before.

"Did it work on you?"

"No. I acted like it did. Messed up his research. I'm the reason it's illegal Kyra."

"You?" You're surprised?

"Your Uncle was counting on the fact that he could take a vicious convict and turn him into a well-trained puppy for hire. He didn't count on the fact that I had two sides."

"The animal and the human," I hear you mumble. Like you have Kyra. Perhaps you're aware of it, perhaps you keep denying it.

"Exactly. He tried to rehabilitate the human in me, but didn't understand the strength of the animal. In slam, the animal ruled. It was the only way I survived. Outside slam the animal ruled most of the time, until the day I met Jack. Then the human side gained control. Now I'm both sides at once. I control the animal in me, but it's hard to suppress…certain urges. The animal in me will never hurt you Kyra, he just wants to play." Hope you'll understand all that Kyra, because I'm not sure if I get all of it.

"One personality, but two sides to it, the bad…and the bader? That's fucked up Riddick."

"Like you Kyra?"

You're guarding against what you're going to say next. You still don't want to reveal too much, but I need to know what I'm dealing with, just as you now know what you're dealing with.

"Yeah, like me."

"Only it's your Jack side that is constantly fighting your Kyra side?"

"You're good. One minute we're talking about you, than my Uncle, and now me. Full circle in less then three minutes."

"You didn't answer the question."

"No Riddick, I didn't."

I understand. I've pushed as far as you'll let me go right now. I know I've made some progress.

"We still need to discuss you and your Uncle."

"What about him?"

"He killed Carly."

"Yeah. He admitted it to me the day he was acquitted. The sick bastard pumped her full of Aquatol and told her to stay still while he let…while he let her be gang raped. Fuckin' gang raped. She was only ten years old!"

"He drugged you."

"No, he didn't. I messed up. I was eight. I was so scared and they put me on stand and were screaming their questions at me. I chocked and told the truth. I never actually saw him administer the drug to her. But she told me that he stick her full of blue liquid before she was kidnapped. No other drug is that shade of blue."

I only shrugged. "He drugged you."

"No, he DID N-"

"He knew you were going to lie on the stand to send him to slam. He couldn't let that happen. You lying was the only way he could be convicted of murder. You were going to testifying that you saw him administer the drug. Don't be fuckin' stupid Kyra. He gave you the drug to make sure you told the truth. It was one of his tests, to see if a child could be controlled, her free-will taken. Shit, he knew you would lie to avenge her. Of course he gave you Aquatol." I'm angry that you can't see it.

I soften my voice a little. "Kyra, I read the comments he gave to the press. It's all right there. Listen to me." I can see you're trying to grasp what I'm saying. At least you're thinking, that's progress.

"Kyra. He said that he 'changed'. That he 'will have to learn to be more careful' with his 'patients' welfare'. Do you not understand? He hesitated and screwed himself while playing his game with the media. The only thing is, most people are too dumb to notice it. He made a mistake and covered it by saying patient' welfare, as if he looked after peoples best interests. Listen carefully cause I'm only going to say this once. He _changed_ that day because he got caught killing a ten year old, by an eight year old. He said it himself, he's a _good scientist_. Nothing else. He's not a good doctor, cause most doctors look out for their patient's welfare. He's nothing but a scientist. He's not even an animal like us. Fuck. I hunt and kill when I have too. I like it, sometimes, but I don't kill because I like it. I do it –"

"Because you have to."

We're both quiet. I didn't think I was going to say all of that. I'm usually in control of the conversation and my own mind, but this time, I just kept going. Its been a long fucking day.

"That day he said, Riddick, he said that he would have to move on more delicately."

"He wasn't talking about his practice or his life Kyra, he was talking about his plans involving the drug Aquatol. He was designing it to take control of what ever it is that he wants."

"He designed it? No, you're wrong. Lionel King designed it right before he died."

"No Kyra. Your Uncle designed it. He said King designed it for credibility and then killed him. Lionel King was in slam when he designed it, and was killed in slam by Taylor, but nobody knows that except two convicts."

"You and…a friend?"

"Exactly." Don't ask about him yet Kyra. I want to keep you two apart as long as I can.

"He wasn't on that ship. He was testing you." I knew you'd figure that out. Smart Kyra, real smart.

"He doesn't know that you're with me. He wanted to know the extent of my feelings towards you."

"Why…? Your voice trails off.

"Because I had no feelings in slam. Feelings make you weak, and they get you killed. I was strong." You should know that Kyra. You were there long enough to know that. You losing it?

"No Riddick, why would he go through all this trouble? He has his answers concerning the both of us."

Think woman. Forget it. The simple way is better, I'll explain. "Aquatol is pretty hard to come by. We are the perfect specimens of study. The first batch of experiments he did ten years ago. It was a controlled environment for me, and the experiment failed. On you, at your age, being a girl as well, it worked. Now he has the opportunity to study you and I further."

"Cause I've been to slam and might have changed. I get it. He's trying to see if free-will can be manipulated through the experience of slam. Will Aquatol still work on me? What kind of experiment is that?"

"A shitty one."

"But why you?"

"I have feelings now. He wants to know if feelings alter the test results. First he had to see if I had feelings for you."

"They can, you know. Feelings I mean. I was very emotional the day of the trial. He probably slipped something into my drink. I was never close enough to him for any period of time. But when I was on the stand, I don't remember feeling anything. I knew I loved my cousin, but I just didn't care. I just thought it was because that day I fully realized Carly was never coming back."

You're taking this well. No panic attacks. No tears. You're not even experiencing anger.

"Riddick, you said ten years ago he tested you?"

"And?"

"Nine years…the trial…right…nine, not ten." You're pacing. Four steps in one direction, an abrupt turn around, another four steps in the opposite direction. All symptoms of _isolation pacing_. I would recognize it anywhere. Wonder what you did to get land yourself in isolation. You're still talking. "…If what you say is true…I was eight, almost nine, when it happened..." You're obviously taking to yourself now. Bet you don't really know I'm here.

You stop suddenly. Ah, enlightenment. Good, you'll start to speak in coherent sentences again.

"He's either changed the makeup of the drug, or…it's evolved."

I nod, understanding. Both are options I don't care to explore.

"Riddick, he's altered it enough that the drug no longer needs voice commands to control the victim." No kidding Kyra? I nod again.

I'm beginning to think that you need to hear yourself speak before you'll listen and reflect on the words you utter.

"I want some of your blood Kyra."

You're nodding, but you're not sure what you just agreed to. I really hate explaining simple concepts to you. Oh shit, you think it's for me.

"I want to run some tests. Make sure I have no Aquatol junkie on my hands."


	12. Chapter Eleven

WARNING: Kyra and Riddick finally get physical.

Also, I want to thank all of you very much for the reviews. They are great.

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Kyra's POV**_

Aquatol junkie?

"You know how to take blood Riddick?"

"No."

"Brilliant. Than how do you suppose we go about this? I mean, Aquatol leaves the system within twenty-four hours. If, and this is only a shitty possibility, but if he used the same strain of Aquatol on me as he did Carly, than they would have found something in her blood stream with the autopsy."

Thinking out loud is easier than having my two sides banter back and forth inside my head. Jack's scared, Kyra's frustrated.

"Not unless the drug goes benign when the victim dies."

I'm pacing again. I can't help it. Four steps. It's a distinct pattern that helps me calm down. It calms Jack's nerves, what little I have left of her in me anyhow. I'm breathing quicker. I can't help it. The walls are closing in again, and the –

"Stop pacing woman." You growl out.

I'm stunned. You're angry.

"Don't tell me what to DO." I shout.

"Don't tell you what to do?"

You're playing a game now. I can tell. At least I think you're playing.

"Riddick," I snarl.

You move like a predator capturing its prey. I close my eyes and brace for impact.

It never comes. I try to calm my breathing but it's not working.

Breathe Kyra, breathe. Breathe Jack, breathe.

I can feel your proximity. You're close. Real close. I can smell you now. I can't open my eyes right now. I just can't. I tilt my head down a little.

I can feel your breathe on my face. It's light. Next, I feel your lips. I can feel ther hesitation in the kiss, but then there is also something else. You're hesitant but sure. That's messed up, even for us. Your kisses are becoming more persistent. You press your lips against mine and force me to raise my head. I understand what you want because I want it too, but that doesn't change the fact that I haven't kissed you back yet.

"Riddick…"

You're still kissing me, but you've changed the kiss. Its become light pecks, nothing else, trying to encourage me to stop thinking and start reacting.

It's working.

I'm kissing you back now. You taste so good. I open my mouth, allowing for better access. I'm exploring your mouth now, getting to know you better. I like chasing your tongue in your mouth. You like doing the same in mine. You're not being aggressive. I get that you're letting me set the pace.

I lean into the kiss, resting my body along yours. Instinctively your arms find their way to the wall directly behind me. Thud. Your hands are not touching me but are placed either side of me, effectively containing me within them. I want them on me. All over me. Touching me everywhere.

You break the kiss suddenly.

"No going back."

To show you I understand I place my tongue at the bottom of your neck and drag it upward till I reach your chin, and than your lips. You actually growl into my mouth. '

I can feel your arousal pressing on me. Shit, you're hard. Your lips find their way to my neck and I stiffen a little. I know you've felt my hesitation because you've stop. Your lips find their way to my right ear.

"You're mine."

I must be losing my mind. You offer no words of reinsurance, just words of possession.

You nibble on my ear lobe. Nibble, lick, suck. You move your head so that it is in front of me.

"Open your eyes Kyra."

I shake my head a little indicating my answer. I can't do it. I just don't want to open them to see you right now. If I look you in the eyes, what will I see? Nothing? Everything? I can't take the chance Riddick. Not yet. You're so emotionless that it'll kill what we have right now if I open my eyes and don't see what I want to see in your eyes. I squeeze my eyes tighter.

I think you're mad at me because you growl slightly. It's not a very deep growl. Maybe you're not mad.

"You keeping them closed?"

I nod.

There's a pause.

**Riddick's POV**

You're fighting something deep inside. I want inside you head, full access to your thoughts, but I'm not stupid. Fuck, this is so hard.

I know you'll let me in when you deal with whatever is that's going on in that head of yours.

This is shit. I know you want this Kyra. I can smell you. You're aroused.

Kyra, you're not just some challenge I've come across and this isn't just a thrill for you. It's fucking scaring me because we both know it's….oh shit, it is…it's –

"Kyra, this is **real**. I'm standing here, ready for you." Shit, that's not very clear.

"Real? This?"

I do what comes naturally to me. I lean towards you and place my lips on yours, urging them apart. Your smell is driving me crazy. I'm lowering my built-in defences. For the first time in my life, my surroundings don't matter. I lower my hands to your waist and lift you a little. You comply.

I cradle your back in one arm and lift your legs with my other arm. Shit, my legs. There's something wrong. Very wrong. They buckle and we land on the ground.

You giggle, I growl.

I look at your face. You're directly beneath me with your back pressed against the floor. My legs are straddling yours. My hands are placed on either side of your body. You still have your eyes closed. So trusting Kyra, so trusting. I'm going to make you mine now. All mine. I lean back on my legs, grab the hem of your shirt and pull it apart.

The sound of your shirt tearing shocks you, as I knew it would, but you still don't open your eyes.

I have full access to your breasts now.

"Beautiful," I whisper. I sniff, inhaling your scent. You're ready.

**Kyra's POV**

Beautiful…I'm beautiful? No one has ever said that to me. I know my face is getting red because I keeping holding in my breath a moment longer then is necessary, before breathing out.

I want to open my eyes. I do. I just can't.

You haven't touched me, and I dare not open my eyes to see what you're doing.

I feel it now, your hot breath tracing its way around my breasts. It feels…new. No one has ever done that before. Slow and steady. I brace my hands on the floor and arch my body upwards. I guess you have your eyes open because your mouth instantly latches on to one of my breasts. You kiss it gently before exploring it further.

I allow my body to sink back to the floor. Your mouth never leaves my breast. By this time you're running your tongue over it, making circles, then removing your mouth and blowing gently.

I can feel you pressing against me. I move my hands down to your pants to unbuckle them. I've done it and am trying to get you out of your pants. You stop your administrations to my body to oblige me, but unfortunately you have to shift off of me in order to do it. I don't like the sudden absence of your body, but am willing to allow it, for now.

I really like keeping my eyes closed. I can hear you grunt as you take off all of your clothing. You crawl back toward me only to place your hands on my pants. You want them off.

Slowly you inch them down my legs. Shit Riddick, go faster.

We're finally naked now. You're on top of me, resting yourself against me. I open my legs allowing you full access. You bend your face towards mine to lock our lips together. I can feel your finger enter me, testing my readiness.

I gasp, breaking the kiss, as you insert two more fingers. I wasn't expecting it.

"Open for me, Kyra. For me."

I can hear you, but my mind can't function enough to speak. I try to relax my body further. You shift your body and I can no longer feel you close to my face. Where are you going?

Oh.

You're breathe is cool at my entrance. I arch my back, opening up further, only to have you place a hand on my stomach to hold me in place. I bend my knees up and drop them to the sides. This you allow. The pressure is building, slowly, but it's there.

Oh shit, you're…oh shit….MORE...

You stop. No!

Oh.

You put one hand under my butt and lift me a little. I can feel you throbbing at my entrance.

No wonder you were testing me. You bend forward a little, drop your hold on me, only to stretch me as you enter. You're almost in all the way. I think.

There. You're in. You've stopped moving. I can't breathe, but you cover my mouth with yours anyway. You're in control as you have been from the start. You pull all the way out only to thrust yourself back in. That pressure is building faster now.

You set the rhythm. Don't worry, I can match it. Together, Riddick, we're in this together.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Warning: More physical action, and more imagination must be used**

**Chapter 12**

**Riddick's POV**

**_Beautiful, _**the animal in me screams inside my head. I agree, what we did was fucking beautiful. **_Her and Him, together._** My animal side is contented for now, but more importantly, the human side of me is finally…happy? Never had that before. Happiness.

I shift my weight in order to pull out of you, only to have you throw your arms around me to keep me in. I'm trying to keep most of my weight off of you, but you're just as determined to keep me close. Damn, woman, being this close, it's the closest thing to perfection I know.

You still haven't opened your eyes.

"I'm still here, Kyra."

You smile, unhindered. We have to start thinking about your Uncle and soon. But not now. I just want to look at you. Look. I'm allowed to look at you. Never had that before. This willingness and trust thing you're giving me. I'm not scared…just –

"What are you thinking Riddick?"

Shit. I've been staring at your body beneath me that I didn't even realize that you've opened your eyes. There happy? Contented? Pleased? I really don't care what they are, as long as their only looking at me that way.

"Beautiful," I whisper. I can feel the tug at the corner of my lips. Discipline tells me to stop them from forming a smile. Instinct tells me to risk it. I always listen to instinct.

"You're smiling. I've never seen you smile before, Riddick."

"Never had a reason," I shrug. It's the truth.

"Now you do?" I can hear the uneasiness in your voice. I get it, you trust me with your mind, and apparently your body, but not your heart.

My smile disappears.

"You're mine now."

"Yours?"

"Mine." Why can't you understand that?

"Baldy?"

I make a sudden move to pull out. You panic a little, and I like it.

"Riddick – I meant Riddick. I swear Riddick, you pull out right now, you're going to regret it. Shit, you refer to me as **_her_** sometimes. It's a name for me that you came up with. I just came up with one too, Bal – fine, be a baby and scowl like that. I'll rename you. It'll fucking be 'hairless guy cause you shave with a shiv and are invincible'. Course that is very long winded name, but fine. I really like Baldy." You're grinning.

I haven't pulled out. In fact after that little rant I'm swelling. You want to name me. How touching. I notice the look in your eyes. You can feel me again. This realization causes you to grin as well.

"Invincible?" You think I'm invincible?

You push yourself up a little to lick my already swollen lips.

"Riddick, what does 'Mine' mean to you?"

What does _her_ being 'mine' really mean to me?

"You're mine. I'm yours." There, clear enough.

"Cryptic, Baldy."

At the mention of that name, I do pull out. You gasp and try to pull me back down. I merely jump out of your reach. I sit calmly on the floor, with my back against the wall. I don't look down. I already know I'm fully ready to go. Let _her_ look this time.

My position is effective enough. You're looking. Staring actually. A sly grin spreads across your face. Good sign.

"Are you ready Kyra?"

You look me in the eyes. "For what?" Balls, Kyra, you've got some big balls to match that attitude.

"For me?"

"No, not interested Baldy." I growl. You turn your head slightly, pretending that you don't care.

"Finish what YOU started, Kyra."

"What I started?"

"You made me like this, woman." I growl again, I can't help it. You're looking at me now. Noticing how big I really am. I can see your mind deciding something. Hurry up woman. I'm not going to be able to stay like this forever.

"Can I taste you, Riddick?"

You wanna…Oh. Shit, you're not shy, I'll give you that.

I don't trust myself to speak. I only nod.

You crawl forward, on all hands, swaying your ass a little. I remain sitting still. It's your turn to explore.

You're hands find their way to my thighs. They flinch, unintentionally. You start to kiss my lips, but as soon as I open to taste you, you pull back. I get it know. You want to be in control. **_Not going to happen_**, the animal in me argues. I raise my hands to cup your face, but you push them away. The human side is in control. The animal in me is quiet. He'll always be quiet now. Keep going, Kyra, but hurry the fuck up and taste me.

You're placing kisses down my neck, along the collar bone, over my heart and down my flat stomach. I'm still. Perfectly still. You're taking your fucking time, but I like it. It's calming, but exciting.

You curl your hand around me. I close my eyes as you set the rhythm.

Oh Shit. You're tasting me. All of me.

**Kyra's POV**

I liked tasting you. All of you.

You're an animal Riddick. Pure animal. It's fucking fantastic. Stamina, strength, hardness, fuckin' length, and damn the explosiveness of it. Shit, you're a healthy animal, Baldy. The perfect animal for me.

You're spent. I sent you over the edge. I liked doing that to you. I grin.

"You didn't answer my question, Kyra. Sloppy, you really need to finish what you start."

I look into your eyes now. I'm no longer afraid to do so.

You want to play, I think. What, again? Damn Riddick, that's some stamina.

"What question?"

"You think I'm invincible?" You say this with no emotion attached to it. How do you do that?

I laugh. Trust you to remember that part of the conversation.

"You're pretty damn close to being invincible Riddick. Pretty damn close. So invincible that I trust you completely, Baldy." I can't help it, I really do love that name.

You're spaced out now. What I say?

"Never had that before."

Are you talking to me? The look in your eyes say your not, but your voice –

"Kyra – _her_. Mine."

I narrow my eyes. You're not really focusing on anything in particular. You're getting dark again. Weird shit, Riddick, this darkness in you. Some really weird shit. I wonder if you know I'm here.

I reach out to touch your face. I didn't even see it coming. I keep still.

It's not that hard to keep still. You've pinned me against the wall. This pinning is different, harsher. And shit, a lot colder, I still fuckin' naked.

"Riddick. I'm cold."

"Kyra?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where'd you go Riddick?"

"Talking."

Talking? I didn't hear any voices.

"To who?"

"Me."

I hate when you're cryptic. Talking to yourself. Who the fuck talks to themselves…oh wait…you're talking between yourselves. I get it now.

"And?"

"You're mine." It's never a question with you, always an answer. Mine. What does that mean to you?

"And?"

"I like you being mine."

I nod.

"Riddick?"

Your face comes closer to mine. I can feel your breathe. You nod, urging me to voice my question.

"I'm still cold."

I can see the instant change in you. Your eyes are no longer glassy. Their focused. Determined. Close. Really close to me.

"And?" The human side is re-emerging.

"You're holding me really tight. I might get the idea that you want to play again."

"Play…How?"

I'm tired. I can't 'play' anymore. I just want to sleep. I know what to do.

I allow my legs to buckle. I allow my arms to fall where ever they land. My whole body slumps, falling freely to the floor.

"Shit Kyra. What's wrong?"

You catch me, as I knew you would. You pick me up and cradle me in your arms. I like the feeling.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Why'd your body do that?"

"I knew you'd catch me."

"YOU KNEW?"

"What? I'm tired Baldy – SHIT!"

You fake like you're going to drop me. I really thought you were. Oh. "Riddick, I called you Baldy again, didn't I?"

"Yeah." You start heading to the bedroom. Ah, the bed. I can't wait to slide in under the covers and…and were not going to the bed. We're going to the bathroom.

"I'm tired."

"You're bleeding."

Oh shit. I forgot.

"Not much," I say defensively.

"You didn't taste yourself on me?"

"Well, yeah, but that was different. I liked what doing that did to you."

"Not to _you_?"

You place me on the counter top while getting a towel. You open the taps and soak the towel.

Did I like what tasting you did to me?

"Yeah."

"Good. Cause you can do that again, any time."

I smile. I want to kiss you right now, but I settle for the warm towel you're placing between my legs. I lean back, opening for you. I close my eyes. This feels good. No, this feels right, being together with you. I can feel myself drifting off. I would never normally do that, drifting off, but you're the only one on this beast of a ship. I'm sleepy now.

"Thank you, Riddick," I say sleepily.

You whisper in my ear. "Kyra, thank you for saving me."

Saved you from what?

I can feel you lifting me again, but I just can't help it, I allow myself to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I know I should have stated this before, but the **bold** and _italic_ parts are the animal inside Riddick speaking. I hope everyone got that.

Chapter Thirteen

**Riddick's POV**

You're asleep. You look…content…in our bed. That makes me frown. Our bed? That's new. When did it become our bed? **_When she became yours._** He's speaking to me again, the animal in me. I'm struggling now, struggling with the two sides. Each side wants control for different reasons. Kyra, you gave him what he wanted, what he's always wanted, _her_. Woman, you gave my animal side something he's never experienced, human friendship. He's formed an attachment to you, of sorts, and it is this attachment that is alarming him. The animal in me is frightened of losing control, of allowing the bond between us to strengthen, to endure. The human in me is frightened that the bond we share will dissolve, or worse, be stolen from me. I've never had that before, human fear. Being able to feel fear makes me angry. I'm angry at myself, never at you. You caused the human in me to feel, and for that I'll always be in debt to you Kyra. You've forced me to accept my human side. Now I think a lot. I think and reflect.

I've never been too good at reflecting on things, I've always just reacted. Anything that slowed me down, I've cut from my life. Sometimes not reacting fast enough is what gets you killed. My reflexes have always been fast because I follow my instincts. Kyra, I've seen you fight. You play like it's a game to you. You kill when you see an easy opening. Nothing is planned. You don't follow your instincts. I've got to teach you not to look for a kill shot, but to create one. I want you strong. **_Strong so you don't have to worry_**?

Yes. Strong like me.

As I look down on you, I'm thinking on our present situation. We're safest along the back roads of space, travelling the paths few others would take. Nothing out here but stars. I've got a lot of shit to think on now. You, your Uncle, Hayden, you. My Kyra. **_Mine_**.

My body is beginning to wind down, physically that is. I'm forcing the adrenaline rush down. I can't help but think about you though. I liked taking you like that, right there on the floor in the middle of the dimmed hallway, within the view of our bedroom. It was primal, but I needed you right then. Not because it'd been awhile, but because it was something that had to happen, for both of us. It was natural for it was going to happen anyway. You were attracted to me, and I was attracted to you. I inhale that smell of yours. It's everywhere I turn now. I'm slightly disorientated when I'm around you, Kyra. **_Maybe it's the Furyan side of you. Makes you weak_**.

I hadn't thought about it like that. Shit, I hadn't thought about the mark that was given to me until right now. It's there all right, right below the surface of my skin. I can feel it. My Furyan side is awake. Fuck. I can't have another side to me, another persona. Not three fucking sides to deal with. I won't accept it. I don't need it…but it's in my blood.

_**And what of Kyra's blood?**_

What of it?

_**Did you like taking her while she's bleeding?**_

He's changing the subject, and trying to gain control. He wants more of what you've given me, given us.

Your blood. Damn, woman. Your monthly bleeding only made you hotter. Hotter deep inside you. Your blood and your wetness…you were aroused so much that it was easy to slip in all the way and pull out, only to drive back in. I had to take you like that the first time. No, that's not true. I _wanted_ to take you bleeding the first time. It's a dark thought, I know, but I'm not hurting anyone and I'd never hurt you Kyra. You were tight today, but had you not been bleeding I could have worked my fingers to stretch you. Trust me, Kyra. I'd never hurt you. **_I won't either_**.

I can strongly make out the smell of our love making. My senses must be on overload. **_I love the smell of her blood, especially her blood on me_**. **_You're all over my body, from your blood smeared down below to where you kissed me. You even licked me, how interesting._** Stop thinking like that, she's sleeping.

I look down at my body. I'd better put some clothes on. I'm warm enough, but discipline and survival instincts force me to be prepared. I grab some clothes out of my box. I can't help but sneak a glance at you. I smile widely. You're no longer putting up the tough front you had to in slam. I'm chipping away at that wall, piece by piece. I grab a pant and shirt. What the fuck, no underwear? I'll deal. I go to put on my pants and stop.

He was right, but I was too disorientated to listen. When have I ever been like that before? I've got your blood over me. It's thrilling to see it on me. Got to wash that off before it freaks you out, and before it starts to dry and flake.

6 minutes later…

I'm staring at the monitor screen pretty intensely now. What to do? I'm too wired to sleep, even to sleep beside you.

I do what I should have done the moment I found out the common link between us Kyra. I start downloading all I can on your Uncle. Everything I can access, and everything that is forbidden for me to access. Confidential documents my ass. I've compiled a shit load of information. I look at our destination. I change our course. Can't go there now. Maybe someday, when we can be alone together. When we're safe from each other. When we don't have to worry which side of us is surfacing at the moment. Maybe someday Kyra.

I'm skimming over in my mind the best planet to lay low on. Too many planets with high class people on it. I need a planet to blend in to, not to hide in. I'll go there…that planet…just to buy some time. No, we'll go there, together. Shit, I have to train myself to think of us, together as one. It'll take some time. Never had that before. Thinking about another, not until I met you Kyra.

As for Jack? Who knows when she'll make an appearance again. She did today, when you refused to open your eyes. But then Kyra came back and you opened them, and crawled like an animal toward me to taste me. I close my eyes to think back on–

Shit. I'm getting hard just thinking about that ass swaying of yours.

Her Uncle. Think Riddick. Her Uncle.

Planet Dirkshire. I don't want to take you there. I don't. Got no choice though. No choice. Planet Dirkshire.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm fucking repeating myself. I can't concentrate.

I set the course. We'll star jump soon. Maybe 6 hours. I should be reading the information I've pulled, but I can't. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I'm pacing. Me…I'm fucking pacing like I'm in isolation. That's wrong.

I've got to hit something. I head to the workout room. I pick up the battle axe. It's on the floor, right where you've left it, Kyra. I swing it through the air. I need to sleep, I just can't. This had better make me tired.

**Kyra's POV**

I've slept long enough. I open my eyes. You've left the lights on. That's interesting. I'm not afraid of the dark, Riddick, so why the lights.

I glance at the other side of the bed. You're not there. Well that's disappointing. I stretch my muscles as I step out of bed. What a shocker, I'm still naked. I see the box of lingerie. Hell no. Not yet. Where are you Riddick? It's quiet. I put some clothes on, pants and a tank top, opting to go commando and braless. An all black outfit. Black, it's the perfect colour. I head down the hallway. It's dark. Darker than usual. I can't be bothered to let my eyes adjust.

"Lights, 40."

I can see better now. I head to the front, and notice the download. Whoa. That's a lot of information you pulled.

"Uncle," I snarl. I really do hate him. I sit in the co-pilot seat. You'll be back. I start skimming.

Doctor at age 27…specializing in genetics, rehabilitation drugs…5 years emergency surgery experience…9 years research in the drug Aquatol…2 year volunteer stint in slam.

Volunteer? He didn't get paid for it, shocker. Uncle, they should have put you in with us, or, put you in isolation. Wonder how you would handle isolation.

Isolation. I hated it. Those walls. So close. Breathe, Jack, breathe. You're on a fucking ship.

I'm calmer now, Kyra's back. Something is beeping. I'm not that good at flying. I know the controls and all, but I'm real glad this beast is on autopilot. Where are we heading? Dirkshire. I've been there before. Wonder if you know that. Where are you? That beeping is driving me crazy.

I found you. You're asleep.

"Can't be too comfortable sleeping like that on the floor, not when you could have been sleeping next to me."

"Don't move."

This had better be going somewhere important Riddick. I wait.

"Who are you now?" You're voice is rumbling like you're drunk. What are you getting at Riddick?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

You just shrug. You look stupid lying on the floor. "Who are you now, Jack or Kyra?" Are you laughing at me Riddick?

"Back to this conversation, are we Riddick?"

"You've made a choice then?"

"What are you playing at? And for that matter, open your damn eyes!"

"Testy. **_Maybe I should have tired you out some more_**." You growled at me. Great, I'm dealing with the animal side of you now. What fun.

"You didn't tire me." Please let this be the end of the conversation.

"**Oh**?" You open your eyes at that. You have no expression on your face as you stare up at me.

When cornered, act precisely, with your eyes and ears alert to everything. That worked well in slam, but here, in front of you, I don't know if that's good advice to follow. "I was merely bored. There's nothing to do on this ship but sleep. Get over yourself, Riddick." Hope that works.

With that you fold your hands neatly behind your head. You also cross your legs. Comfortable much, are we Riddick? I look into your eyes. I believe you're actually thinking about what you're going to say next.

"What would you like to do?" So, the animal has gone away, for now?

I think. In slam I had to find food, protect myself, be hunted by those animals…but I'm not in slam anymore.

"Eat. I'd like to eat."

With that I turn around and head towards the door.

"The chairs?"

"You didn't find them?" I ask sweetly, not bothering to turn around to look at you.

"**_I know you're not fucking testing me_, _woman_**." Damn, the animal in you can really come out to play anytime huh?

And what's with the Woman thing? "I have a name Riddick." Shit. Double shit, I fell for it.

"Which one you going by now?" Your voice has changed now, it softer, more concerned. The animal is gone, I'm fairly sure.

I'll bite. "Pick one, Riddick."

"Okay, I'll pick…"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I haven't decided who Riddick will pick yet.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**Kyra's POV**

Moving my feet, I put as much distance between the Baldy and me. What the fuck was I thinking, asking that question? I can't make out your response as you as you mumble something with that deep voice of yours. I'm not ready to know who you would rather be around, Jack or Kyra. I'm not ready. Not yet, anyway. I haven't decided who I want to be. Maybe I can be both. I know I'll have to choose eventually. Kyra's strong. Jack is weak. But it's Jack's weakness that brought Riddick's human side out. Maybe it's not a weakness after all. Maybe. I'm not convinced, and I know I have the habit of forcing myself to forget certain issues that need to be dealt with. I bury them deep inside, where Jack keeps them company and worries over them for me, and than I don't have deal with anything I don't want too.

I can't hear you, Big Guy, but I know you can still hear me. "Something's beeping incessantly up front, Riddick. Thought you'd like to know–"

"Move woman. Move now."

You push past me at a dead run. Shit, I'm in awe. I didn't even hear you as you came close to me. Crap, you're really silent, considering how big you are. _Learn to be like you_, I repeat over and over in my head. I can learn so much from you, and it'll only make me stronger.

I run after you. I'm not gonna ask questions. Whatever is up, you'll explain soon enough.

You sit in your seat, me in mine. I stare into space. All the stars seem to burn even brighter than I remembered. Guess that's what slam does to you, makes you forget the little things. I like the stars, they remain constant. Well, until they get to the end of their life and die in one big –

"Star jump." You say it while strapping yourself in. I notice and do the same. Shit.

Star jumping. _How fun_. Guess we had to find that one star that was dying so we could –

"Fuck. Hold on woman, thirty seconds." You pause. "Ship's going to be a mess."

"No shit, _Baldy_."

"Twenty seconds, _woman_." You growl to indicate your dislike to the name…again.

"Riddick, you do know what you're do –"

"Ten seconds."

I close my eyes for impact.

My flesh feels as if it's being torn away from my bones. I can feel a great pressure on my chest, shoulders and stomach. It's no wonder, I'm strapped to my chair. I'm fucking disorientated and can't move. That's what star jumping will do to you when you're not prepared. Using the energy of a dying star to transport your ship a great distance in the blink of an eye…what a way to travel. Of course, you're supposed to be in a sealed chamber when your ship does this, otherwise your body feels as if you're waking up with a massive hangover. Not to mention you're supposed to tie down all lose articles that aren't fucking bolted to the floor. _Ship's going to be a mess_, what an understatement.

The ship has stopped moving. At least it feels like that. It's probably still moving, but for some reason I can't feel it. My head hurts. I close my eyes tight and let my head drop a little to my chin. There's a rhythmic pounding in my head. I don't even have enough energy to lift my arms to cradle my head. Glad we have the chair harness, it kept me in place.

I hear you unbuckle yourself. Your feet are heavy as they cross the short distance to my chair. You have long strides, I only heard two thuds. My head drops lower towards my chin. I can feel the caress of your hands touching my face. They're soft, tracing my cheek. You cradle my head between those killer hands of yours.

"I feel…disorientated." It's an understatement for sure, but right now my brain feels a little frozen so thoughts are – .

"You will for some time yet. Woman?"

"What?" It comes out barely a whisper. What the hell is wrong with me? I've star jumped before. When I was, like, five.

"Open your eyes for me."

I'd do anything for you Riddick. I try open them, but they want to remain closed. The best I can do is blink, a lot.

"Riddick, what happened?" It's not supposed to feel like this. That much I know. Did he fuck up?

"The star wasn't completely burned out before I – shit Kyra, stay awake." I can hear your voice, but it seems really far away now.

I can't help it. I can't stop it. "Riddick, something's wrong." Everything suddenly goes black.

**Riddick's POV**

I fucked up. I wasn't concentrating fully on the task at hand, I was fucking concentrating on you. Now look at you. You're hurt. I hurt you.

_**Did you like it?**_

NO! I let out a low growl. You flinch. Can you still hear me Kyra?

I pick you up and take you to the med room. It's the small room right next to the kitchen. I snort to myself as a see the kitchen chairs stacked neatly in one corner. You're not good at hide and seek, Kyra.

_**I can fix that.**_

Fix her. Now. Play later.

The animal recedes, for now. I put you on the hard metal table that's placed in the middle of the room. I'm surprised the Necro's had a medical lab on the ship. They didn't even feel pain. It comes in handy for you, Kyra. I hate you God, but right now, make _her_ better. Make Kyra better. I hope Kyra's fighting whatever the hell is wrong with her. I know it's Kyra I'm staring at. Kyra is strong, but Jack, well, Jack's equally as strong. I want this woman in front of me to decide who to be. I want her to be able to live with both of her sides. Live the way I live. Shit. You're twitching a little. That must be from star jumping.

I look at the computer closest to me, just off to my right. It's easy enough to figure out. I scroll down to run a full body scan. This will tell me everything. Well, almost everything. My hand stops just before I press the button to initiate the scan. Of course, your blood. I grab a small scalpel. Sorry Kyra, I don't know a better way to do this. I make a small incision on the inside of you elbow joint, right where the blood can flow easily. I grab some glass slides and smear some blood on it. I grab a needle and jar. I can see a vein now. I put the needle in, draw some blood in the jar, and patch you up. I look down at the scar I've just given you, and shrug it off. It'll heal. You'll understand.

I look away from you and press the button. I head over to the desk in the far left corner. I place the blood in the jar into the wall unit there. Your blood will tell me what the body scan won't. The blood on the slide I put under the microscope that's sitting on the table. I bring it into focus.

Interesting. It looks like mine. Well, almost like mine. I sterilize the scalpel with the liquid found on the desk. I press it to my skin and run the small worthless blade over a small skin area. There's blood now. Not enough to cause any concern though. I place a small amount over another slide. I take a closer look at my blood. Yours and mine are alike. Similar, but different. I don't know what that means. It could mean a lot. I'll wait for the body scan to finish.

Kyra's POV.

I wake up, slowly. I'm in slam. I push off the ground and land in a crouching position, posed with my hands in front of me.

"Relax."

That voice. "Riddick?"

"Star jumped. You fainted."

"Oh great man of so many words, no shit," I mumble as I remember everything.

I can see you better now. My eyes have adjusted to the dark making it easier to look around. We're in the med room.

"Kyra, we need to talk." That tone of voice. This must be serious.

"About what?"

You hold up some papers. "Body scan."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

**Kyra's POV**

You performed a body scan. Double SHIT. So you found it. It doesn't surprise me. They told me it would show up.

"Leave it alone Riddick."

Your face gives away nothing. You just stand there, your arms crossed, looking calm. No emotions. I should be used to it by now but I'm not, and that still frustrates me.

"Leave it alone?" That voice, so smooth. So in control. So annoyingly perfect.

This position is killing my calves. I jump effortlessly from the med table to land on the floor. I stand up slowly, and as I do I eye the door. I guess you must have sensed my thoughts to run from this conversation because you pick up a chair and throw it against the wall behind me. It startles me as it makes a loud impact. Well, there goes one perfectly good chair.

"What the fuck Riddick, I'm fine. Look at me," I start to walk around in a small circle, "I'm walking, I'm talking, and my fucking brain seems to function like it always has. So BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

I'm gasping for air as I finish yelling at you. I can't seem to slow my breathing down. My chest is heaving up and down in an unnatural fashion. That's when I notice it. My chest is really hurting. No, wait, not my chest, but the top front half of my body. I close my eyes a little and my head starts to fall backwards. I'm dizzy and my back is beginning to hurt. I feel something else too. It's like my blood is boiling just under the surface of my skin. I open my eyes, pull my head up and drop to the floor, hitting my knees hard while my right hand braces for further impact as I fall forward. My left hand instinctively goes across my chest. I can't breathe. I can't. I…I can feel your hand circling my waist to lift me up.

"Breathe. Slow and deep."

I can't. I can't. What the fuck is wrong?

"Riddick," I'm able to choke out your name through gasps of air.

There's pressure on my chest and throat. I strain a little to focus my eyes on you. You're bending down in front of me. One hand is on my chest, the other around my throat. Whatever you're doing, keep it up. I can breathe better. I keep telling myself that you're hitting some pressure points and that you're helping me, but still, your hands are going to leave a mark. My eyes keep closing. I can feel my body leaving the floor. You're carrying me again. I know by your foot steps and the direction you're taking that we are heading back to the bedroom.

My breathing is not so erratic anymore, but I'm still weak. I hate being weak. Even more, I hate being weak in your presence. Fuck. I look into your eyes as you place me on the bed.

"Panic attack."

I simply nod for I don't trust myself to speak just yet. I've had panic attacks before, just never this intense. You saved me…again. I like that. I'm hurt and you take care of me. Course you didn't have to run that body scan, but hey, you didn't know that. I'm beginning to realize that maybe you aren't going to go away. Maybe this time you'll stay. Stay with me, stay for me, just stay. I hear a rustle coming from your direction. I glance over and you're sitting on the edge of the bed now, beside me. You wave the papers again, indicating that you want to resume the conversation about the Body Scan results. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I feel safer in this position. Not safer from you Riddick, for I no longer fear you in any capacity. I just feel safer from your reaction to what you've learned from reading the results…so…I sit like this. Childlike? Maybe, but it helps me deal.

"So, a body scan huh?" I say. This is the one time I wish you were wearing your goggles. I despise the look in your eyes. You look serious. You look worried. I don't want to look into your eyes when you look like that.

"Kyra –"

"I know. They had to. I mean, you can't have women running around in slam pregnant. That just wouldn't work. So they closed them shut, so what? I mean, I still bleed, duh Riddick, you've smelt that, you've even fucking tasted it, but I can't conceive. I guess I'm the perfect one to have se–"

"KYRA!"

I gulp unintentionally. I avert my eyes so I'm no longer looking at you.

"That's fixable, this isn't."

That's fixable? Really? Eventually I can have kids? I look down as you place the papers at my feet. I glance at them. They're just words on papers to me, they mean nothing to me. I glance up at your face. It hasn't changed, but now I'm curious. Maybe you found something new. Maybe you know why I can _feel_ my blood moving through my body sometimes. Why I can _hear_ it rushing through my skin whenever I get –

"I don't speak doctor, so start talking Riddick."

"He experimented on you."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. My Uncle experimented on me. That's a lot to take.

"How?"

"You have some metal rods in your spine."

"Had them done in slam. Was knifed pretty bad, and opted for an experiment. I was under anaesthetics the whole time. Never saw the doctor. So what? Is anything wrong with them?"

"You have a lot of metal encasing your spinal structure. It's interesting."

"Stop being cryptic Riddick and answer the question. Is anything wrong with them?"

"Aquatol had an adverse effect on you. Made your spine weak. Started to curve. Deteriorate." You shrug as if I understand.

When had my Uncle given me the drug? I was a health child. Why can't I remember…I'm confused.

"Is this conversation going in any direction that I can actually follow Riddick?"

"He infused our blood together."

Silence. Maybe he didn't just say that. Maybe he said something else.

"Come again?"

"Traces of my blood are found flowing through your system. They're not fully accepted by your body, but there as a sort of separate backup system."

"That's fucked up." Fucked, Fucked, Fucked UP!

Something has changed in your eyes. You seem almost at ease with all of this.

"No shit, Kyra. Your blood has adapted beautifully to mine. It's not fighting it like a foreign substance. It accepts it, but doesn't allow the two blood types to mix together as one. My blood flows in you as a separate blood type that only allows for minimal contact with the rest of your system. It acts like a defence system, so to speak. When I cut you, it activated and is helping…Beautiful."

I'm staring at you, and am well aware that my mouth is hanging open. It's just that you've never done that before. Babble, I mean. You're talking funny too. Your choice of words…it's so out of character for you. And look at that, you're smiling. Glad you find this entertaining Baldy.

"Riddick, how much is a _trace_ amount?"

"Fifteen percent, give or take."

You're still smiling. It's beginning to creep me out. You're letting the animal resurface, I can feel it.

"Riddick, are you kidding? Fifteen percent of me…is you? "

"No to the first question, yes to the second." You pause and tilt your head a little. "Makes sense though, why you smell like that. I smell me and you, in you." You pause again and shake your head. What, now your confused?

"How did he – no fuck that, _why_ did he put your blood in me?"

"Think on it."

"I'm done thinking. Spill."

"Disappointing, Kyra. Maybe you should rest."

You're grinning now. Damn, I love your smile. All the worry has left your eyes. What I see in them now is you, as your normal shinny self.

"I don't want to rest," I say with a wicked grin.

I reach up and slide my hand behind your head. I pull you in close to give you a quick kiss on the lips. I deepen the kiss, and urge you to open yours for me. I want to explore your mouth again, but instead you pull back.

"Not now." The two words you say that could ruin the moment if I let them.

"What? You not in the mood, or maybe it's cuz your can't get it up?"

I can hear you growl. Maybe I stepped over that invisible line again. Men and their dicks. Can't think with them, can't think without them. How overrated it must be to be a man.

"**_Don't push me Kyra_**." The animal has decided to grace me with his presence again. What fun. I'll play with _you_. I'll always play with _you_.

"It's what I do best though, isn't it?"

Your smile has gone and in its place is the humourless animal. Shit, maybe this side of you doesn't want to play the same way I want to.

"**_Little girls shouldn't toy with dangerous killers_**."

I narrow my eyes. Toy with you? Hell no, I want you inside of me, where's the toying in that?

"When you find a dangerous killer on this ship, let me know and I'll think about being careful. Until then, I want to play with you Riddick, my dangerous friend, not my dangerous killer."

You lean in close to my ear. I can hear you as you inhale my scent. It must be an animal thing. I turn my head slightly and inhale deeply. You smell the way every man should. Strong, powerful, sexy…stamina like a fucking -

"**_Do you know why he did it_**?"

"Why who did what?" No more talking Riddick, I want to –

You leap up and in one fluid motion land on top of me, effectively pinning me to the bed. One minute I'm sitting up with my arms wrapped around my knees, the next I'm underneath you. You're warm. I like where this is going.

"**_My blood. Our blood. It's strong. Stronger than most. I'm Furyan, so the blood holds special, shall we say, strengths_**."

On second thought, I'm not sure I like where this is going. You look upset now. I don't like you looking upset. I like you in control of your emotions. I think I want the human side of Riddick to rear its deadly head.

"**_He put my blood in you to make you stronger, to make you heal faster…like me.. He dared use my blood for an experiment of his. My blood. He treated me like a fucking lab animal with his poking and prodding. I want him dead, Kyra. You want him dead_**?"

You're growling now. Not the usual growl, but deeper, more feral. I know I have to be careful answering the next question.

"Yes, Riddick, I do."

"**_Good_**."

You're looking at me with you head slightly angled to one side. You bend just low enough to sniff me again. I probably stink. Haven't showered since, well, since – .

"**_I like you Kyra. Do you like me?_**"

"Yes."

"**_You accept this part of me?"_**

"Yes."

"**_Completely?_**"

"Yes."

I'm not even panicking. My breath is slow and even. I'm impressed with myself. I'm in control. He may be asking all the questions, but he has to wait for my answer.

"**_I accept you. All of you_**."

With that you lift your body off of me just high enough to look me over with your eyes. You growl again, low and deep. I can feel the remnants of it as you press your body along mine, and with that I have lost all control of the situation. "Riddick?"

"_**Hmm?"**_

'What are you thinking about?"

"**_About you. About me."_**

"Yeah?"

"**_You're going to stay with me now. You're mine. No one else can have you. I protect what's mine. You're going to stay._**"

I'm still not sure I'm fully okay with that. I mean, I don't want to be a possession, but I'm glad that you want me with you.

"I'm going to stay Riddick, but I'm yours as what? What am I to you?"

"**_You're mine. You're everything I need. Everything I want. I want you near me, always_**. **_Rest now, Kyra. Sleep, because when we get to Dirkshire, you won't be able to rest as deeply._**"

"I'm not tired."

"**_I know._**"

You ease yourself off of me. I watch you as you stride to the door. You stop and turn your head just slightly so that I can see the shine in your eyes.

"**_You're my friend, Kyra. The only woman I trust_**."

**Riddick's POV**

I'm happy, I think. Happy? What a foreign word for me. Friend is another. Of course you're my friend Kyra. Actually, you're my second friend. Jack was the first. Hayden is not my friend. That's not true. He's…well, he's my friend, but not the way you're my friend. I hate reflecting on my feelings like this. FUCK. It only takes one woman to screw with my head so badly, and that one woman is you Kyra. You're my friend, but you're also more. Best friend? Lover? Definitely my lover. Never had that before. Shit, I'm pacing again.

You make the animal in me want things he's never wanted before. Never. The animal in me trusts you. I trust you. Never had that before. I stop pacing only to glance around at my surroundings. There is shit all over the place. I've cleaned as much as I could. Some broken plates, a broken chair…well that's my fault, I threw that. You were going to fuckin' run. Run away from me! I don't fucking think so, Kyra.

Not too much stuff is out of place from that failed star jump. I know I should clean the bedroom. There's going to be all your new clothes over the floor. No. You'll do that. You'll want to anyway.

Planet Dirkshire. What a planet. Eight hours till we arrive. I'm hungry, but I'm more tired. Maybe I'll sleep beside you. What's the worst that could happen?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Riddick's POV**

You're dreaming. It must be an ugly one cuz you keep tossing and turning in your sleep. One minute the sheets are covering you, the next they're flung off to the side. It's not good to be moving around so much like that. It means you're sleeping too deeply. It means you've let your guard down. It means that anyone can sneak up on you and slit your throat. You're safe of course, but still, you've so much to learn Kyra, so much to learn from me.

I can smell blood, faintly. Fresh blood that just dried. I rotate only my head to glance at you. You've stopped moving but your eyes indicate that you're still in REM. You have your hands held closely to your body as you lie on your back. You're holding my shiv. Mine. When did I get blood on it? _Interesting_.

I take a quick look over your body. There. Right on the left thigh, a small cut. The cuts not deep, it's already forming a scab. Fuck, Kyra. If you're going to sleep with a shiv make sure you don't cut yourself. I make a move to grab it and I feel your body tense. I keep my hand in place, just hovering above your body, poised to grab the shiv. A fraction of a second later you move, quick and lethal.

"_Beautiful_," I whisper mostly to myself.

You've got the shiv pressed against my throat. Good spot too. Just the right amount of pressure, one flick of the wrist…my blood will be everywhere and I'll be dead in under two minutes. The look in your eyes are wild. Crazed, animal like. I've woken you from some nightmare, and you're still deciding on whether or not I'm the bad guy. I keep very still. It's not likely that you'll hurt me. I can still move faster than you, but having you this close to my body – damn woman, do you know you're straddling me?

"_Very_ precarious position you've put yourself in Kyra. _Very precarious_."

"_Precarious_, a four syllable word. Expanding your vocabulary, are we Riddick?"

You lock your eyes with mine and force yourself to avoid blinking. Smooth Kyra, real smooth. Any other person and they'd be dead by now, shiv at my neck or not.

"_Exceptionally precarious situation_ you've put yourself in Kyra," I growl and let my body rumble its distaste for the direction this conversation is heading in. You pick up on it. Good girl. You change direction and begin to flirt with me, all the while keeping your eyes deadly focused on mine.

"You mean this situation can go two ways?" You're grinning and I find that I like your grin.

"What two ways you have in mind, Kyra?"

You growl, animal like, how very interesting. You're eyes have changed. They're still hard, but you're becoming aware of what's around you. Your breathing hasn't changed though. You're still worked up about something.

"Are you growling at me, Kyra?"

You growl again. I laugh at your audacity, but it appears you're not finished. You bend forward and lick my neck, pause, and than sniff it. Where you going with this woman?

"Marking your territory?"

"Would you really mind if I did, Riddick?"

"No…as long as you don't piss on me."

That gets a laugh from you, and for that split second you're distracted. That's all it would have taken Kyra, had I wanted to kill you.

"Riddick?" You ask coyly.

I just stare back into your eyes. I don't think you actually want a response. I was right.

"Do you like this position?"

Yes. "Your ass feels warm, but the blade feels cold." I lower my voice a notch so you fully realize what you've done. You may have woken up scared and placed the blade on my neck as instinct told you too, but now you should know that this situation has gone on to long.

Your eyes harden as you press the blade into my skin, cutting it. I don't move. You're playing. It's a surface wound, only superficial really. I want to know how far you'll take it.

Your eyes give it away, than your body. You're beginning to panic.

"I…I…"

"Finish it, Kyra."

"I dreamt that YOU…and then I……and then YOU so didn't have to…but it's not MY FAULT…YOU started…so I FINISHED…and now there's blood."

Your voice pattern keeps alternating. First you're upset, than you're angry, and lastly it sounds like you're grieving. Talk about the Queen of incoherent sentences, Kyra. What the hell are you talking about?

"You'll have to speak more clearly than that woman."

You tighten your grip on the shiv, causing your knuckles to whiten from a severe blood restriction. You pull yourself away from me and throw the shiv in the direction of the right wall. I hear a pleasant thud as it finds its mark. You turn you attention back to me and lean forward, placing your hands on either side of my neck. You close your eyes, momentarily trying to clear your mind, and then open them.

"Bad dream. It's over now. I'm hungry."

Bad dream? At least you're not a tell-all girl. Hungry huh? "For?"

"For food Riddick, but I may just have you for desert."

Cocky. "Is that so?"

With that I easily flip you over and am now pinning you to the bed. It's no fun though, you're not even moving. What's up now?

"I _want _to be on top this time, Riddick."

I smile, slow and deliberate. A woman who knows what she wants. How sexy. I immediately roll back over so you can have the top show.

"Kyra, you do know what you're doing?"

With that I get a hard hit to my shoulder. My first instinct is to reach up and snap your neck. I then realize you're playing, so I refrain from doing just that. I'm going to have to have a talk with you about actions like that. That shit could get you killed unintentionally.

"Riddick, have I ever disappointed you _before_?"

No. "_Before_ could have been luck."

You lean in and kiss me. I respond. I like exploring the insides of your mouth. You taste like – fuck, what'd you do that for? You pulled back.

"You're right, last time was luck. Guess you and your hand are going to have a very intimate relationship from now on."

You make a move to get up off of me. I strike out with my hands and curl my fingers around your wrists, pulling you back and holding you in place.

"Finish what you started."

I'm not going to say sorry. I'm not sorry. I like getting a rise out of you, just as you like getting a rise out of me.

You lean in to kiss me again. We start playing tag with our tongues. I even close my eyes. My hands come up to lightly trace your back, but you shove them back down and pin them against the sheets. I comply, but frown. You can feel the frown as you kiss me.

"Be a good boy Riddick." You say between kisses.

Good boy? Who is she kidding?

"I'm a bad man, Kyra. You sure you want to continue?"

I move my hands to cradle your breasts underneath the shirt you're wearing. I tweak one nipple but am not rewarded. Again my efforts are thwarted as you pin my hands to the sheets.

"That's. Not. Being. Good. Riddick."

You punctuate every word in between kisses. Interesting game you're playing. I don't mind for now. You grind your ass against me in a slow, deliberate movement. You get the desired reaction you were looking for. I buck myself so you can feel me. I'm ready, the question is, are you? I growl into your mouth. I want to move my hands all over your body. This game of yours is over. I don't like how you're controlling the speed in which this is going.

"What do you want, Riddick?"

A good fuck, now. "You."

"You're not hungry anymore?"

"Fuck woman. Go faster or let me up so that I can take a _long_ cold shower."

With that you slide off of me to take your pants off. There's nothing sexier than watching a woman undress, even if you've already seen all that lies beneath the clothes. I reach over to help you with your shirt, but you slap my hands away. Not a very effective move, but it startles me so much that I don't try to help you with your shirt again. I draw my hands to my body and lay them on my chest. I'll just watch for now. I like watching.

You make your way back towards me and begin undoing my belt. You're not surprised that I'm not wearing underwear. I watch enthralled with your body movement as you use your hands to tug down my pants. I raise myself to give you better access, but you merely pull my pants down to my knees and stop. You lift your hands to your mouth and slowly breathe on them. You than rub them together as if warming them. I get it now. You use your warm hands to handle me. I'm touched, really, but I wonder why you want to do this with so many clothes on. Like I care though. You straddle me and raise yourself above me. Part of me knows this is going to hurt you, and that part wants you to stop. The other part of me wants to know just how good you feel on top. The latter side wins. With my help you position yourself over me and plunge down hard, taking all of me in. You wince. I feel your muscles tighten at the intrusion, and than relax, somewhat. You place your hands on my chest and dig your nails into them. Your face is too much. I can see that I'm hurting you.

"How much?" You have to ask?

"You took all of it."

I'm not surprised. Damn woman, you weren't thinking things all the way through. I mean, you just went ahead and forced yourself to take all of me inside of you. Not a wise decision, but it's done now. I slip a finger in between your soft womanly folds. You're warm and wet. I make small circular motions. You gasp. I can feel you tighten your muscles around me. I continue to play under your folds as your hands leave my chest and you arc your back, bracing your hands behind you on my thighs. Slowly, and I mean slowly, you lift yourself up and come back down. You're testing yourself, and I would say you're not completely ready. By this time we're both breathing hard. Your insides are starting to relax, but this is going to take sometime. I want to buck so badly, but I know it will hurt you if I do. I have an idea.

"Turn around Kyra," I say hoarsely

"What?"

"Turn around. It'll hurt less."

I hate the feeling of not being inside you, but it only takes seconds for you to do as I ask. Before you take me in again, I plunge two fingers inside of you. You're wet enough, you're just not stretched.

"Riddick – "

I know you want me inside of you and not my fingers. Deal with it for a few more seconds.

"Just wait. Bend over for me. Put your hands by my calves."

You comply, opening yourself for me. I remove my fingers all the way only to thrust in three. You can take three now. You start to move against my fingers, all the while whimpering. Aroused whimpering. Hearing that, I growl. I yank my fingers out of you, feeling the waves of your first really fun muscle tightening experience tonight. You'll have more tonight, I can promise you that, but right now I want to be in you.

I gently grab your waist to pull you back down on to me. I like you on top like this. I'm now able to help position myself better in you. It's not nearly as painful as it was before. You're finding it easier to take me in as well, probably because I've already stretched you. You start grinding as I buck into you. You're moving fast, but I can still go faster. I find that I've caught you off balance a little, but you adapt beautifully. We're moving to our own rhythm now. I can hear you calling out my name and I let go. It feels good, spilling inside of you like that.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you all so very much for your reviews. If any of you have suggestions, good or bad, just type it. I'm a big girl, I can take anything thrown my way. Besides, I'm running low on a sense of direction.

To the story now:

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Riddick's POV**

I'm awake, you're not. I'm working, you're sleeping.

I'm making something for you. Something you'll like very much, something deadly. I'm making it practical, just the right size for you. It's going to be highly useful. I'm going to have to train you on them. Enforce the kill shots. Teach you to react, not think.

You're up. I can hear your footsteps on the floor above me. They're light, good girl, you're prowling, being as deadly quiet as you can. Not quiet enough for me. I can hear you. So the sound woke you. That, and the heat.

Metal has to be hot to shape it, sharpen it, and strengthen it to make it become the perfect weapon. Especially this metal from Hayden. Made two already. Those are for me. They're large. Larger than I usually make them. **_More reach. _**I shrug my shoulders at the thought. I pick them up in my hands. They've cooled enough. I scrape them against each other, testing their sharpness and their strength. They create a distinct sound when you do that. Drives most animals wild. Crazed. Maybe that's why you're awake. They're calling you. Black metal for an almost black soul. What a beauty.

I can smell you, you're close. It's time to show you what aim really is.

I love the sound of a shiv hitting its mark.

I look you in the eyes as you push the door open and enter my domain, all the while looking at the shiv embedded in the door. It didn't go through the door, of course, just embedded itself in it. I'm about thirty feet away from the door, a close distance for me.

I can make out your scent more clearly now. You smell different. Clean. You took a shower. Going to have to get you girlie soap, this generic brand the necro's use just doesn't smell right on you.

"You missed."

You sound so sure of that fact. Wrong Kyra, way wrong.

"No."

"What were you aiming at, the big ass door? Not really much of a target. Anyone could hit it."

Disappointed. The target was you. To show you, not kill you. Had the door been open, the shiv would have been embedded between your eyes.

"Run then," is all I say.

You stop moving altogether now, perfectly still, sizing me up. You're a thing of beauty when you do that.

"You fucking with me, Riddick?"

"You tell me."

You turn around and grab hold of the shiv, pulling it from its place in the door. Clean hole it made. I think you've realized what my target was.

You start swinging the blade through the air, getting the feel of it. Choppy movements. My shiv isn't the right size for you, but the one I'm making for you. Perfection. When you hunt with those, I'm going to sit back and watch.

"Out," I say.

You falter, dropping the shiv. It clangs as it hits the floor.

"What the fuck Riddick? This is OUR ship, I don't have to get OUT if don't want to."

You're spoiling this. I don't want you to see your gift.

"Out."

In one fluid motion you grab the shiv off the floor, raise it and let it glide through the air. Predictable Kyra, utterly predictable. I move my body two inches to the right, twist my torso, and grab the shiv with my right hand. Perfect throw, right angle. Impressive. But it was off target. Not so impressive.

"At least your aim is fucking better this time."

You're frustrated. Then you do the unthinkable. You sit down and cross your legs. Didn't see that coming.

"Where's this going woman?"

You turn your head, and like a child, you don't respond. I smile at that. So there's a little bit of Jack that wants to play. Interesting.

I look over at the mould. It's cooling. Your toy will be ready soon, than we'll play together. Till then? A new game. One I've never played with you before.

"What colour are your eyes?"

Your body stiffens ever so slightly. I've caught you off guard with that question, but you still haven't turned your head. It makes it easier, you keeping your focus off of me, easier to sneak up on.

I cautiously sit down facing you. I'm not sure what Jack is going to do. I crept up on a wild animal and must be patient. Screw patience right now.

"Jack, what colour are your eyes?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Don't call you Jack?

"Don't call me Jack." You turn to face me now, acknowledging my presence. I stare into your eyes. I want to play my game, but you're making it increasingly difficult.

"I'll do what I want." It's true. I've always done what I wanted.

"Are…are we good Riddick?"

You have to ask that? Good at what?

"We're good." Hope that ends this part of the conversation.

"And my Uncle?" A new direction. Question and answers.

"Him we hunt."

"No. Him we kill."

I nod.

"And us?"

I growl. "If you want or need something, ask."

"Ask? You my owner now?"

"Don't pick at my words, woman."

"Riddick…I need something from you." It comes out in a whisper. I'm curious.

Never thought I'd care for someone, or that that someone would use those words in a sentence directed at me. I nod in your direction.

"I need a weapon. I need my own shivs. I want you to teach me so that I can stick my shiv through my Uncle's skull – "

"You're me." It was a statement that flew out of my mouth too fast. Can't take it back now.

"I'm not fucking yours Riddick. I hate being a piece of meat. Never again. Not even for you, dipshit."

Dipshit? That's new.

"That's not what I said, woman."

You pause to think back to what I said. I continue.

"Of course you're mine. You belong to me, like I belong to you."

You snort. "You belong to me. Fuck you, since when?"

"Since Jack."

You pause, letting all I've said sink in. I wait. Got nothing else to do.

"So you're mine?"

Why the need to repeat things? "Woman, I'm yours."

"So…you're mine." Is repetition a game of yours woman?

"What do you want, Jack?"

You flinch at the name.

"Your not going to stop calling me Jack, are you Richard?"

Richard. Humph. Smooth kid, but I won't give you the satisfaction of showing my distaste for the name.

"I do what I want."

"And me? Do I get to do what I want?"

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Such passion hidden within you. Most would say its rage. It's not rage. It's passion, fuelled by anger, driven by a conversation with me. How interesting.

"You're me, in certain ways, but you've got a shit load of stuff to learn before YOU can do what you want."

"_Stuff_? What kind of _stuff_ do I have to learn."

I can hear the laughter in your voice. You think you're my equal. In many ways you are, but not when it comes to one thing – animal instinct. I've lived with it from the time I was born. It's a part of me. You've learned it in slam. Now you have to let it take over. Hell of a way to let it come to the surface, but to kill _Him_, to kill your Uncle, you've got to become better.

"Picking at my words again. You looking to get hurt woman?"

"You wouldn't hurt me, Riddick."

No shit, Jack. No shit, Kyra. Both of you belong to me.

"Sleep lighter."

"Sleep lighter? Spill Riddick, or I'm leaving cuz I'm starved.

"Food."

"Yeah, food. Remember that stuff you eat to keep you strong, and…HARD?"

Fuck. You're not that subtle woman. "Play on words. Cute."

With that you stand up. Our conversation has ended. I love watching you walk away. I get to look at you're ass.

"I'll start sleeping lighter Riddick. I just feel safe with you, that's all."

Good girl.

"Oh Riddick. They're green."

Your eyes. Green. Now I know.

"Woman, go make me some food."

**Kyra's POV**

Make me some food. You're not subtle Riddick. Not even close. My stomach says feed me, but I stop by the front of the beast to check in. Two hours till we'll see the planet. Two hours to Dirkshire. Been there when I was a boy. I had to be a boy there. Couldn't let that _kind_ find out I was a girl. Jack was created there.

I walk over to the replicator. Food. Steaks, medium done. One extra large, one large. Hate potatoes so I'll pass on that. No wait. Some for the growing man. Broccoli, cauliflower, carrots. Yes, Yes, no. Spinach. Yes. Chick peas? What the hell are those? Oh hell, why not. Okay drinks. One water, one coffee. I wonder? Yes! Raspberries. Pint? Since when do they measure solid food in a liquid format? Oh hell, I want two pints. Done. Ten minutes. Go figure. At least the drinks came first.

I can hear you. You're scrapping something together.

"Food done?"

"Ten minutes."

"Good. Not long till we get to the planet."

No. Not long.

"Kyra?"

So now I'm Kyra?

"Yeah Baldy?"

I call you that just to hear you growl.

"When we get to the planet, I want you to have these."

You place two shivs on the table. Oh shit. "That's why you wanted me out of there? So I wouldn't see these till they were done?"

You only shrug. Damn. "Beautiful. They're beautiful." They're beyond beautiful. They're perfect. They're sharp, strong, and black. How unusual. I make a move to give you a hug, but you stiffen. I hug you anyways. I know you're not used to hugging. Neither am I. It takes you long enough, but you put your arms around me to return the hug. I tilt my head so that I'm looking you in the eyes. They're very serious.

"Kyra, someone gets to close, you use them. Someone corners you, you use them. Make sure it's quick and clean. No mess Kyra. Once it's done, you run. Don't look back if you can help it. Run to ship only when you know for sure no one is following you."

You're so fucking serious. Why would I need to know all of this when you're going to be there with me?

"You plan on leaving me anytime soon Big Guy?" I smile and hug you tighter.

"Yes, I am."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

**Riddick's POV**

"Beautiful. They're beautiful." You say those words with a sense of approval and emotion in them. I know you like the shivs from the way your body reacted to them. I'm glad you like the shivs. They're perfect. They're sharp, strong, and black.

My body tenses a little as you hug me. I'm not used to such close proximity with another human, and sometimes, hugging comes as a total shock. It finally registers that you actually mean the hug so I return it, but there is something nagging in me. You tilt your head up so that I'm looking into your eyes, instead of the top of your head. Your eyes, they're full of…love?

**_What was that?_** It was nothing.

I keep my eyes very serious. Something has changed. I can feel it now, and this thing between you and I is wrong. Way wrong. Even this hug feels wrong, somehow.

"Kyra, someone gets to close, you use them. Someone corners you, you use them. Make sure it's quick and clean. No mess Kyra. Once it's done, you run. Don't look back if you can help it. Run to ship only when you know for sure no one is following you."

What is that feeling? It's there again. My senses are on overdrive. Something's wrong.

"You plan on leaving me anytime soon Big Guy?" You squeeze me tighter and there it is again. I understand now.

"Yes, I am."

It's not a test. I'm trying to provoke you, to ignite your inner animal. I don't know want to do it, I only know that I have to. It'll make you better. Stronger. Fuck, what will you do when I'm torn from you the way I feel that I will be? This feeling I'm getting, what is it? Never had it before. It hit me the moment you hugged me. Fuck. Something in my head demands that I let you go. You need to be strong. You need to be able to pick yourself up and move on, without me. Why are you so dependent on me?

I can feel your body tense up, no, not tense up, but get rigid.

"Kyra?"

I let it happen. You jerk your hands away from around my waist and shove me hard. You use this attack to catch me off guard, but I sensed it coming. I allow myself to fall to the floor, knowing you'll take this opportunity to run. You always run. Things get tough, you run. It's good. Run Kyra. Run away from me. I can't make this up to you. I don't know how.

I'm able to put some distance between us with this physical attack of yours. I just can't shake this feeling I got. It's a feeling that says to let you go. Let you be free, and not confine you to my life and my existence. Take you to Dirkshire, leave the ship for you as a safety net, and then disappear for good. Run.

This feeling I have demands that you stay away from me. I get it. Something's coming for me Kyra. Its coming and I can't stop it. Not this time. I can't see what's coming for me, I can only feel it coming. I don't like this feeling, and I can't shake it. This feeling is forcing me to listen to it. But what is it?

He's been active again, active inside my head that is. My animal side is alert and dangerously close to losing control. It's a warning, this feeling is. A warning I won't ignore. Not even for you. I can't. You're the only thing that matters to me. I'm in too deep with you, I know that now. I let you get too close, now you're a part of my heart. Who knew I had one?

"Light's off."

I let the darkness surround me. Wherever you are, the lights will be on, protecting you from me. As it should be. You'll always live in the light, and I'll always live in darkness. I'm turning you into me Kyra, and that's not what I want for you.

_**Then let her go.**_

No! She's mine.

I pause.

I can't let her go, but I have to.

**_Keep to the darkness_**.

**Kyra's POV**

Asshole. No. You give assholes a bad name, Shit for Brains.

Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I let you get close, and now I have to watch as you pull away. How utterly typical of you Riddick. I thought everything between us was good. You said it was good. Was that a fucking lie? _We're good_. Stupid me. You don't even know what good is.

I hate you. You're leaving me. Again. I didn't see it coming. Why didn't I see it coming? Even last time I saw it. Okay, maybe I didn't, but this time, I should have known. But…after what we shared, I thought we were…together.

You're pulling away and I don't know how to stop it. No you're not pulling away, you've pulled away. I can feel the tears rolling off my cheeks. My vision is blurry as I run down the hall.

Did we share anything Riddick? Was it all a game to you? A sick, twisted game?

Not only did you mind fuck me, but you…I won't say it. I'm not like that anymore. I'm not in slam. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THAT. Not you or anyone else, ever again.

I tumble into the bedroom and head straight to the closet. I don't want to be in the light of the bedroom but I can't seem to turn the light off. I enter the dark closed and close the door, shutting myself in. My mind barely registers that I'm slumping to the floor. It's a tiny space, but I won't freak out. I pull my knees up to hug them as I allow the tears to fall freely.

Stop! Stop it! I'm not going to cry. Not anymore. Jack can cry for you, but Kyra won't. I'm not going to cry for you Riddick. Never again. It hurts too much. I thought you'd be different. Thought you'd care for me. Thought you'd be my friend. I gave myself to you. All of my heart and you…

"You should have left me to die, back on that planet. Back when I worshipped you as my dark hero. Back when…" I let my voice fade so that I don't have to say the words out loud. There's no point in saying them out loud anymore. You won't be able to return them…ever.

More tears. I can't stop them. I drop my head to my knees. I don't care anymore. I'll just sit in the dark and wait. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but it can consume me anyway.

**Riddick's POV**

I'm crouched just outside the closet door. You didn't hear me as I approached. You didn't see me either. Look at you. You're hiding in the closet, where it's dark. **_How interesting_**. I shake my head, clearing it of the animal inside. I think on what you said. Back_ when_ what? What were you going to say? My hands are trembling slightly. I can't get them to stop. I avoid looking at them and stare at the closed closet door.

"Finish it."

I hear the audible gasp as air rushes into your lungs. You didn't think I'd let you hide from me, did you?

"Back when I loved you." You sound so sure of yourself.

"Bullshit. You didn't love me back then. You didn't know me. You were a kid." Why would you ever love me?

"You saved me." Pause. "You've always save me." You mumbled the last part mostly to yourself, but I heard it. Fuck. Not good.

"I save you, and suddenly you love me? Fuck, you were a kid. A simple minded, scrawny little kid." And now you're a woman. An intelligent, curvy, strong woman.

"Why'd you do it then?" You don't know why?

I let the air escape my lungs slowly. I don't want you to hear the anger in my breath.

"Because that creature wanted to hurt you. Because you couldn't kill the creature yourself. Because you got to me."

"Because you cared what would happen to that simple minded little kid?"

You forgot scrawny. "Because I care what happens to that little kid." It came out so fast, that I couldn't stop it.

"Care or cared? Which is it?"

I delay answering for a second. You deserve and answer, so I give the one you don't want to hear, even if it's a lie. "Cared."

"Bullshit."

I keep silent for a moment.

"Kyra…"

"Don't do it. Don't you dare leave me. I won't forgive you the second time."

What am I supposed to say? Luckily I don't have to continue, you speak.

"Riddick, you're a pussy."

You're angry and are trying to push my buttons. You're coming close. It's what I expected from you.

"Say that again Kyra."

Silence.

It's better for you to hate me. It'll make it easier. Easier for you to let me go. I stare at the closet door and blink. There's something in my eye. I shake my head again, to see if it helps. It doesn't.

"Food. Outside the closet. Eat."

More silence.

"Be up front in Twenty."

I wait for a response, determined to get one.

"Not hungry."

Not hungry? You're going to shut down because of me? Not for me! I rip open the closet door. I'm invading your space now. I can see you scrunched in the corner. You didn't even flinch as the door came off the hinges. That's my woman, strong and determined, but considerably weakened.

I hesitate, momentarily. "What do you want from me?" I strip all emotion from my voice. The words come out harsh, cold. There's no hesitation on your part, although you don't look me in the eyes. It seems Jack has come out to play again.

"I want you to tell me what's going on in your head. Not all the time, but the times when you think you're cornered. I'm not the one cornering you Riddick, so let me the fuck in. I want you to rely on me, as your friend and your lover. I want you to realize that you have someone who won't run away from you. I want you to stop with the macho shit, the mind games, the tests. I want into your world. I want you. I've always wanted you."

"Lot of words you just spoke there. You sure you said it all?"

"No, I have some more. You said we were family once, not that long ago. What changed?"

"A feeling."

"A bad feeling?"

No more talking. It's over. Finished. "Twenty minutes, Kyra."

"Answer me. Are you leaving because you need to, or because you want to?"

Smart woman. You know I'm pulling away. **_Guess I haven't pushed you over the edge yet_**. You'll understand soon enough. You belong to the light, and me, I belong in darkness, in shadows, in perdition.

"**_It's over Kyra_**."

"Because you're afraid?"

"**_Don't push it_**!" **_How dare you!_**

"Push what? Push for the fucking truth? Make you open up to me, make you vulnerable…weak."

**_First it's Jack that comes to play, and now it's Kyra. Beautiful. Perfect performance you give woman. You actually looked me in the eyes and accused me of being weak. You're right. I've become weak._**

"You could never be weak, Riddick, not in my eyes. Getting close to me doesn't make you weak."

**_I'll bite. "And?"_**

"What are you afraid of?"

"**_This. I let you in. Now you're too close. There's fucking mercs on my neck. You're too good…too good at being me_**. **_They'll use you to get to me. They'll break you to break me. They'll find me and kill you, so that –"_**

"You're scared."

**_I narrow my eyes. Am I scared_**?

"**_Something's coming for me, and when it does, you'd better be out of the way_**."

_**Do you get it now? You can't be with me. **_

"And where would out of the way be? Dead, because some fuck thinks that I know too much of the infamous Richard. B. Riddick and tortures me again, just like – "

_**You stopped. You always stop.**_

**_They touched you? _**"**_Finish it_**," **_I say through clenched teeth_**.

"The safest place to be is beside you. Ever think of that? I'm safest within reach of you. I'm safest within sight of you. Bloody hell, I'm safest when I'm within smell of me– of you, whatever, Riddick."

**_Could you be right? Could this feeling simply be fear? Am I afraid for you? Am I afraid of you being so connected to me? I stare into your eyes. They're full of hope, of peace. I understand what I've been feeling now. All this time, I was feeling fear. _**

"**_I'm…sorry_**." **_Never done that before_**.

"For?" **_I can hear you searching for something. It's almost as if you're reaching for me somehow_**.

"**_For them getting to you._** **_For being afraid_**. **_For…_**thinking of leaving you behind to distance myself from you. For being weak." I've failed. I've let you get too close, and now I can't go on without your presence close to me. I'm feeding off of you, taking all you have to offer. That's going to change. I'm going to give back, starting now.

"I'm still pissed."

"And?"

"Less then twenty right?"

Shit, we'll be approaching. "Eat, and move up front."

"Riddick, we good?"

"We're good, woman. You and me…family."

"Family. I like that Baldy, but I'm still pissed."

I'll let you get away with the nickname just this once woman.

This chapter was difficult to write because I wanted to show Riddick struggling with the emotion of fear. I hope I got close enough to what his character might actually be thinking when encountering such a typical human emotion. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

**Riddick's POV**

There is it, Planet Dirkshire. I'm approaching the planet from left side. It's better to touch down head on, less questions that way. I've already thought of the plan, but now I've got to run it by you. I run a hand over my head. Stubble. Great.

You're in your usual seat, and silent. So, you're back to being quiet, only speaking when you need to. Guess you're still pissed at me. Don't blame you.

I'm thinking of how to best approach you with this decision I've made. I'll get my desired outcome. I have to.

"Sister?" It's a question I ask just to hear your answer. You jerk your head up at that thought.

"Hell no." I chuckle. It figures you'd say that. It would be too weird, even for me.

"Friend?"

"No way. Leaves me too open." Your voice is defensive now. Too open? You say that as if it's a possibility. No one's going to touch you again.

There's only one possibility left, and it's the only one that will keep you safe from other men. "Wife?"

You think on it and shrug. "No ring."

Not what I'd expected from you. Thought you'd jump at the chance of being my wife. I thought wrong, it seems.

"What then?" I ask hoping you'll come up with an answer I'll agree to go along with. Can't see any other way.

"Lover?"

That's a given Kyra. "You're already mine, woman. People just have to know that when I'm not there."

Silence. You think it over, as if debating. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll come to the same conclusion I've come to. You'll just do it a hell of a lot slower.

"Fine."

Your breathe comes out slow, yet smooth. You're telling the truth, shocker. I wait for you to continue, but it seems you've finished with your part of the conversation.

So, I take it that you're still pissed. Get over it and move on. "_Fine_ what, Kyra?"

"Fine, I'll be your _wife_."

You say _wife_ like the idea is beneath you. Trying to chip away at some wall, Kyra?

"What's wrong with being _a wife_?" Wanted to say 'my', but couldn't bring myself too. Fuck, what would you have said to that?

"Nothing, well everything…it's...and so…but I'm not…fucking final."

Coherent thoughts woman, join together coherent thoughts, then speak.

"_Final_ what?"

"Just…together…you know."

I nod. Fuck, I've got no clue where your head is at.

"No going back?" I have to ask, just to make sure.

"None."

"Good. Then you'll be my wife." I wait for a response. You deliver.

"On Dirkshire, Riddick."

I nod again. I can't even voice my other thoughts to you. The thoughts of you and I actually being husband and wife. What a foreign idea. Never had that before. Before, it was life in the moment. Moment to moment. Never had to look back. Now it's constantly look back to make sure my future isn't screwed up with you, and that you're still in my future. What a head rush.

"Unidentified ship, please state your ship's name, passenger detail, reason, and duration of visit."

The message comes in clear. I open the frequency to respond.

"This is the Mystic Emerald. Passengers are two, one male adult, the other a female adult. It's our honeymoon and this is our first stopover. We'll be staying 9 days."

I release the button, closing the frequency.

"Mystic Emerald?" I can see the grin on your face without actually having to turn my head to see that you're smiling. Your voice, woman, it gives away too much.

I shrug at your question. "It came to me."

"_Came to me_ my ass, Baldy."

You mumble it so I won't hear, but I do. In one fluid motion I have my shiv pressed to your neck. You remain still and alert. I remain blank and reserved.

"Mystic Emerald, please state passenger names."

"I want to be –"

I add the slightest bit of pressure to the shiv and you stop talking. Good idea woman, very good idea.

I press the button to reopen the frequency. "Mr. and Mrs. Jason Winters."

There's a pause. They're probably checking us out. Make sure we're legit. We are. I made sure of that.

A generic recorded message comes on. "Welcome to Planet Dirkshire. You are clear to land. There will be an entrance and leaving fee. Upon entering, you can pay both. Have a nice day." It's said so bloody cheerful that I want to squeeze something till it bursts.

With one hand I put the ship on auto pilot and allow it to manoeuvre its way down. Couple of minutes, tops, till we land. Now the fun really begins.

"Jason Winters?" I can hear the uncertainty in your voice.

I turn my head to take a good look at you. "Got a problem with the name?"

"No, I've got a problem with the shiv."

I allow the corners of my mouth to curve up into a grin, as I remove the shiv from your neck.

"So…what did we learn?"

"That you look better with a shaved head?"

I growl. What's with the sense of humour you've suddenly developed?

"And?"

Your eyes darken. I've pushed you far enough. "Don't even think that you will be making all the decisions in this relationship, Baldy!"

There you go again. What's with you and that name? As for the decisions, when it's life and death, you'll be damn sure I'll make them. You turn your head away, so that I can't look you in the eyes. Your eyes. I change the direction of this conversation.

"It reminds me of your eyes." I say it nonchalantly. You're too curious to let a comment like that pass you by.

"What does?" I'm right, as usual.

"The name."

You sigh. "What name?"

"Mystic Emerald."

I can see you thinking it over, letting it soak in. "Catchy."

I shrug. "Thought so."

"And Jason Winters?"

It's so easy to tell you the truth. We're close now. Real close to each other. "Jason cuz it's Hayden's middle name. Winters…cuz I love the cold."

"Probably because your body radiates so much heat, you big angry looking, completely non-cuddly, grouchy bear."

"Jack?"

"What? I mean –"

"Relax."

You take a deep breathe, and become silent. Finally, you're quiet and thinking on something other than what I did to you.

**Kyra's POV**

I'm not angry anymore. I'm still slightly pissed, but I'm not angry. It's amazing how quickly I got over angry and moved straight to slightly pissed off.

I do what you said. I relax. The hard part is just beginning, I know that. We have to fool everyone to blend in, to go unnoticed. Now I have to act as your wife. Your wife…on this planet…great. I'll be nothing now. I'll be less than Jack was. At least Jack was a girl pretending to be a boy. She was left alone, to a point. Now I'm going to be a wife. Looked at, jeered at, laughed at behind my back by the other men and their wives. How utterly degrading. How utterly hopeless. But how utterly fascinating to act as _your_ _wife_, all at the same time.

I'll be chained to you now. Not physical chains, but the invisible ones that eat away at you. Your wife. What does that even mean to me? To you? On one hand I'd want to be married, but on the other, to be chained like that? It's fucking scary. Me and you, permanently. Of course I'd want that, but marriage is so final, so forever. I hate feeling crowded, and that's what marriage is, right? But marriage to you would mean that you'd finally accept having someone else in your life. It would be a chaining step for you too. A total reliance on another. It would be great.

Stop! Stop thinking. It's never going to happen. Riddick married? Yeah, can't see that happening anytime soon.

"Riddick?"

It came out so fast.

"Winters."

Right. Understood.

"Winters, I want a ring."

You nod. I notice it then, the shift in your body language. You're up and walking away. I remain where I am.

You couldn't be…I mean…did you think that far ahead…and what does that shit mean?

I rest my face in the palms of my hands. I'm so tired of being confused. I want clear answers, and I know now that I'm not going to get them with you. You test the very limit of my patience Riddick. Damn it.

I hear the depression of your seat cushion. Double damn. You're too fucking quiet.

"Here."

I look at the object in your hands. It's a ring.

"It's a ring."

"And?" I can see you shaking your head, ever so slightly. I'm not blind, I notice things like that too.

I grab it, noticing that you hold onto the ring for a fraction of a second that is more than necessary.

I slide it on my finger. "Too small."

You nod.

I look back at the ring. I mean, really look at it. It's an amethyst. A cushion cut, at least three carat equivalent, sparkling amethyst. Holy crap. Princess cut diamonds on the side to offset the rich purple. And it's all set in platinum. It's beyond beautiful. It's –

"I got it after." Real clear, Baldy.

"After what?"

"After the planet."

"On the necro ship?"

"No. On New Mecca. After I dropped you off."

Wait, that means – "After the planet where those sick creatures tried to kill me? With Imam?"

"Yes."

"You're full of surprises Rid – Winters."

You nod again. There, right there, you hold back what you're thinking. You've got to let it out sometime Big Guy. I'm not going to let this go.

"So you got it for Jack, and now Kyra's wearing it?"

"If you say so, Kyra."

If I say so! Fine. This isn't going to be easy, but I got to hear you voice it.

"Why'd you get?"

"Why not?"

"That's no answer, Baldy, I want – "

Wow, haven't been in this position in a while. Pinned to my seat, with a beefy man hovering just above. Any other time, and this would be kinky.

"Careful of the clothes, Winters."

"Shut up."

Shut up? Why?

You growl as you keep me pinned to my seat. You lean in close to whisper in my ear. I shiver, involuntarily.

"You imprinted yourself in my very being, Jack. I got the ring for the kid. Moments after we landed. First thing I did. Saw it, bought it, kept it. I was going to give it to the woman the kid would grow up to be, when I met her again."

"How'd you know for sure that you'd meet me again?"

"I'd have come looking for you. I'll always come looking for you, woman."

I feel your lips on mine. Soft, but demanding. My mind goes blank, and I let myself go in your kisses. You pull back. Your eyes seem to shine with anticipation.

"Show time."

I get it. We've landed.

"You're mine, woman. Now go get your new toys and stay close. Blend in, not stand out. Understood?"

"Watch the tone Winters, or you'll see just how sharp my new toys are."

You snort as you ease your hold up on me. I get up and leave to gather my shivs. Show time is right.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Riddick's POV**

I hate bright lights. I've got my goggles on. Haven't used them in a while. There was no need to, but here, sun's bright. Warm too. The light is coming in from the vaulted glass ceiling. I haven't even gone outside yet, and I'm not liking the planet. I'm packing. Shivs that is. That, and other portable weapons of my choice in a bag. The ship is safe behind me. I'll programmed it to seal itself for twenty-four hours. I've got to move it after that. It's not safe for us having it where it is. I inhale deeply just to make sure you're behind me. I know you're packing your new shivs too. You'll get to play with them soon, promise.

"Stay close." It's an order I expect you to follow. I don't want to have worry about you.

"Behind you or beside you?"

Such a simple question, but extremely loaded. I noticed that you didn't say in front. "You choose, woman. Be quick."

"Back to the stilted vocabulary, are we _Winters_?"

I ignore the question. I've got a lot on my mind.

"Husband?"

Your voice is a little farther away than moments before. I stop in my tracks and turn around to look at you. You've stopped with your hands on your hips, and are looking pissed. Pissed again? What the fuck for now?

"Wife?"

"Wife? Trndy. First _woman_, now _wife_. I got a name, Baldy?"

You do it on purpose. Antagonize me to get a reaction while we're still in the public eye. I'm too good at playing mind games on others to fall for that, woman.

"_Wife_ not good enough?" I smile, mostly for the cameras, which of course, are capturing all of this banter on digital tape.

"You need a shave. Stubblehead." You smile is sickeningly sweet.

The corners of my mouth inch upward, again. Stubblehead? That's new.

"The hotel will have shaving cream, Peach."

"Peach?" I wait for your reaction. I know its coming. "What a stupid name! That's what you picked?"

Did you know that your voice increases its pitch rather drastically when you're agitated?

"No. Keep moving." I start to walk to the main gate, knowing you'll follow. I've piqued your interest, so you'll have to follow to learn your new name.

"Peach isn't my name?" Pause. "Winters, WHAT is my name?"

You're close now, walking beside me. I like that. I wrap an arm around your shoulders. Humph. I need a shower.

"Aislin Night. Rather, Aislin Winters now."

"I like it. Exoitc."

I lean in to whisper in your ear. To anyone observing us, I look like a very attentive and devoted husband. "Shut up. Stay close…Peach."

For once you listen. I glance around, taking note of all around me. I notice you're doing the same. I can glance around more though, because of my goggles. It's good to know that you're able to watch your own back, but you've got to stop baiting us out.

"Look straight ahead, Peach."

You do. There are more people now. We've entered the line up at the checkpoint gate. Here they take the entrance fee. Only one person ahead of us and he's leaving. Just what I like, no waiting.

"Name?"

I look at the guy before me. What a sucker. Maybe in a few years he'll make five feet. I can't smell the full order of fear off of him, but I can smell the start of it. Must be my size.

"Winters." I say it with a smile. The guy relaxes a little. I grind my teeth, unintentionally.

"Jason and Aislin?"

"Yes." I drop my arms from around your shoulders to your waist. This has its own advantage as I'm able to draw you closer to me. Your smell is driving me crazy.

Good show, Kyra. You've put your arms around my waist and smile all stupid eyed into my goggles. My eyes are laughing at your obvious fake lovesick puppy look. The guy buys it though, and that's what I needed.

"Will you be paying both the entrance fee and exist fee, sir?"

"Yes."

You remain silent. Good. No talking is best. Can't afford voice scans to give you away.

Fuck, you're tracing your hands along my abdomen. A few inches lower and – **_Kyra_**!

The guy in front of me punches in some buttons. "100 universal denominations."

I slip one hand from around your back to give the little shit a card. Mr. Jason Winters' card, to be exact. Its amazing what shit I found on the necro ship.

"How long have you two been married?" Fuck. Now the stupid shit of a guy wants to engage in casual conversation.

**_Fuck the small talk, I want to take her to the hotel and hear her scream my name_**!

I can feel your hand massaging my back. It has a calming effect.

"7 days."

"Oh, a honeymooning couple. How lovely. Better watch out for her, Mr. Winters. Unscrupulous men tend to wander these streets."

**_Little punk_**. "I'll keep that in mind." **_Does it fucking look like I can't take care of my own woman_**?

"Well, your card cleared. Here you go. Have a nice stay."

"Move," I say through grated teeth after we are out of earshot. I let go of you to walk quickly away from the cameras. Going to have to get access to a power source to plug my computer in. Gotta do some looping. Get our faces erased from those cameras. "Two minutes."

"Till?"

You said something. "What?"

"Two minutes till what, Winters?"

"Nothing."

There. Across the street. Cable. "Stay close."

I feel it more than I hear it. It's the movement of hands cutting through the air. I don't tense, because I know they're your hands. You've grabbed hold of my right hand. Interesting.

"Close enough, Winters?"

"No."

"No?"

I smile, but I don't stop walking.

"Closer, Mrs. Winters."

"Right here, on the street? Kinky."

I shrug.

There. Right there. I tense a little. You've felt it too. I think. A shadow. Shit. More than one.

"**_Time to play, Aislin_**."

I can hear your heart racing faster. You've been cooped up too long on the ship. Need to stretch your muscles. These two that are shadowing us, they'll be dead before long. I make a move to head down an alleyway. You tug my hand in another direction.

"No. Not here. Over there. Less people, less noise."

I knew you'd figure it out. I knew you'd be able to tell when we were being shadowed.

"Mercs?"

I knew you'd ask that too. I thought the same, at first. They're not mercs. They're something else.

"No."

"Bleed them or kill them?"

"You bleed, I'll kill."

I don't even wait for an answer. I see a crack in the wall large enough to conceal you and shove you in. There's no argument from you. I like that. It'll make this easier. As I turn to leave you I hear you take your shivs out from their hiding place. I glance around. No place to hide but the shadows itself. I belong there, so it's easy for me. I'm not far from you, Kyra. I can see the crack from here.

I can smell them now. They're close. One's a female. Different smell all together, femininity is. She's not that tall and very light. I can hear her soft, quick footsteps. The other one is male. Heavy too. Too heavy for his size. He's short as well. I can hear his footsteps. I snort. He's not even trying to hide his size. I'm glad I left you in the light to take the first one, while I grab the second.

They've stopped, two feet from where you are. Cowards, they won't even venture into the darkness. Look at them – oh shit.

"Hold," I say to Kyra.

I can see you poking your head out to take a good look at our shadows. Two more feet and the first one would have been bleeding a whole hell of a lot. Our shadows, they're fucking kids.

"Fucking kids, Winters."

"I can see them." Hell, I can even smell the fear off of them. They're kids. Maybe twelve, thirteen, can't tell. The girl is small, petite, no meat on her bones. The boy is stocky, too much meat on his bones.

"Put the shivs away, woman." You do as I say, but you remain very still, as if poised to pounce. That's not good. I don't feel anything off of these kids. Wonder why you do?

"Why do you wear goggles?" Of course it would be the little girl who asks that question.

I smirk. Cute kid. "To cover my eyes."

"What's wrong with them?" So the boy has a little bit of a backbone, talking to a big guy like me.

"They're sensitive to light." I glance at their outfits. There's not much to them. Street kids. Who'd ever thought there could actually be a heavy street kid? Interesting. **_Something's not right_**. No shit.

"Um…We were wondering, sir…"

Sir? Never had that before. "About?"

"Well, we know this area real well. We can do stuff for you – like, get you stuff…that you need of course."

Of course. "We don't need anything."

"Okay. So why'd you come down this alley then? Are you hiding, cuz we're good at doing just that, aren't we Andy?" The cuteness aspect is leaving this kid real fast.

"Shut up." I glance in your direction, Kyra. Damn, those words did come from you. Harsh, but needed. We can't afford to have attention brought our way. There's something wrong with these kids but I don't know what…yet.

I smell salt. I hear the whimpers. The girl must be crying. Fuck. She makes a move to run, so I reach out to prevent her. It seems Andy thinks I'm going to hurt her cuz he pulls a knife and points it at you, Kyra. I ignore him. He's not going to hurt you Kyra. We both know it. **_Will she hurt him? That's another story._**

I pull the little girl towards me and crouch down so that I'm at her eye level. My hands remain tight on her arm, but I'm not hurting her. "Are you frightened of me?" I tilt my head to the side a little.

She shakes her head no, but I can smell the fear radiating off of her. Fuck.

"I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" More tears are flowing, but now they are silent.

"I've never made a promise before."

"Never?"

I nod my head.

"Well, do you swear not to hurt me or Andy?"

I nod again. She reaches a tentative hand to my face to trace the lenses of my goggles.

"**_Don't touch them_**."

She flinches while I remain perfectly still. Surprisingly, I don't smell any fear off of her. I guess she's no longer afraid of the Big Bad. I stand up and glance at Andy. He's still pointing the blade at you, but he's starting to realize the full impact of the situation he's gotten himself into.

"Aislin. Take the blade."

In one swift movement, you have the blade in your hand, and are staring at one shocked little boy.

"How'd you do that?" What a typical question. "Fuck you lady, give me back my knife!" Now that's the reaction I thought was originally coming.

"No." I watch, enthralled, as you take his knife and slip it into your pant leg. You then do something I'm totally unprepared for.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One.

**Kyra's POV**

Damn kid, you're stubborn. I can't help but smile to myself. You're just like me at that age. I can't believe you fucking dared to pull a knife on me when Baldy touched your girl. Stupid really, you just didn't realize it at the time. So now I have that sorry ass piece of metal in my pant legs. Hell no am I going to give you back that weapon! That knife isn't going to do much against those who'll mess with you and your girl.

I reach for my shivs, and pull them out. I look at them for a fraction of a second before deciding. I know…I have to.

"Take these." I hold them up to this Andy kid. There they are, dangling on the edge of my fingertips, waiting to be taken. Look at you kid. You probably can't even believe what your own eyes are seeing. Black shivs. Beautiful black shivs. Deadly black shivs.

"What are they?" Poor kid, he's new to street life, that's for sure.

"They're going to help you survive, kid."

I watch the smile that lightens up his face. I start to smile back, but quickly stop. I don't know why, but I just can't be completely happy that I'm giving away Riddick's only useful gift to me. Andy takes the shivs in his hands and cuts them through the air. I immediately want to take them back, but something else stops me. I become aware of a bracelet that rests on his arm. It's rubber. It's inexpensive. It's slightly hidden. It's there for a reason.

"You know Blaze." It's not a question, it's an observation. I wait to see what the kid's going to do.

The boy doesn't even look at me, he merely nods his head in response. He heard me alright. He just can't stop looking at the shivs with awe. I made the right choice. I know it then. I made the right choice in giving him my shivs.

"Kid, I need you to tell him something for me." I'm sure of this. I need to see Blaze.

"What?" Andy's looking me in the eyes now.

"Tell him…tell him I want a meeting."

"Okay."

Silence. Smart kid, he's waiting for it. Waiting for the code.

"Tell Blaze, different time, different place."

The kid's eyes go wide at that. He knows Blaze personally, it seems, or he wouldn't have known the meaning for that code.

I watch as Andy puts the shivs in his pant legs and takes his girl's hand. He starts to walk away, but stops and turns.

"Thank you."

I nod. A few years back and that was me. Only, I had no one. There are two of them now. Two more that Blaze has to look after. I watch as they walk away.

I'm so engrossed in the kids' departure I've failed to notice your intense stare at me.

"What?"

I can tell that there are so many thoughts swirling through that brain of yours. Damn it, Riddick, just pick one.

"**_Hotel. Three blocks. Stay close. Stay silent."_**

You're pissed. You're disappointed. You're worried. I don't even know which one of the three you actually are. Yeah Riddick, I'll listen and do what you say. As always, what you say has merit, so yeah, I'll follow.

**Riddick's POV**

_**Fuck woman. What have you done?**_

"**_Turn here." Run swiftly, stay silent, keep to the shadows. _**

**_Three blocks. A lot can happen in that span of time. Stay alert, and stay hidden._**

"Winters, slow down."

"**_Keep up or fall behind." Run faster woman. _**

**_Good, you're keeping up. Only two more blocks to go. Think. How do I explain the seriousness of what you just did? A fucking link – you gave the kid a fucking link to your past. Stupid woman. Stupid, inexperienced woman, who's going to get my ass killed. Fuck._**

"Winters –"

"**_Stay close and stay silent. You've got those two orders, so shut the fuck up."_**

**_What the fuck are you doing now? Wanting to hold my hand? A little late for that woman_**.

_**Fine. Hold my hand, but keep up!**_

**_One more block. Hurry. Need to hurry._**

**_Holding hands. The two of us. We're probably the only ones strong enough to truly hunt him down and you go and – forget it. It's over. It's in the past. No use thinking on it. We're here._**

"**_Go. Check. Us. In."_**

"Fine. I'll. Go. Do. That."

**_Fine? Is that anger in your voice? Funny, you got nothing to be angry about. Me? I got everything. All that I did, all that I prepared for, was undone the second you left a neat trail for your buddy to follow_**. **_A trail that links you and me to your Uncle._**

**_Look at you talking to the man. Leaning on the counter like that. That man better control himself, you're mine._**

"**_About time_**."

"Whatever Winters. We're in room 261, at the end of the hallway."

"**_Don't_**."

"Don't what?"

**_Did you just growl? _**"**_I go first. You follow_**."

"Fine."

**_There's that tone of voice again. We'll settle this inside_**.

"**_Silence_**." **_I've got to make sure there are no listening devices in the room. Neat little device I brought with me in my bag._**

"**_Clear._**"

"Good, cuz Riddick, you better start talking and you better do it NOW!"

"**_ME_**? **_What's there to talk –"_**

"FINE. I'LL TALK. Don't you EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, give me orders like that again. I've taken a lot from you Riddick, but I'm not going to take that domineering shit. You want a woman who'll cower under your authority and take all that shit you've been throwing my way, be my guest and go find one. I WILL NOT be treated like CRAP. If you're angry at something I did, we'll discuss it, but you've no right to treat me like shit. I WON'T take it anymore. I won't stand for your shit anymore."

"**_Lot of words you've just said. Sure you're done_**?"

"Riddick, I don't want to talk with this side of you, but if I have to, I'll do it."

"**_Do what_**?"

"I'll reason with your darker side."

"**_Really? Think you can control this side of me_**?"

**Kyra's POV**

Fuck, why does everything have to be about control with you? That shit isn't healthy. Get the fuck over yourself, Riddick.

"Riddick, I wouldn't dream of controlling you. But I won't let you control me either. I've –"

"**_Shut up_**!"

"No."

"**_Do you know what you've done_**?" Shocking! I've done something you don't like! Join the club, Riddick.

"Tell me what you think I've done, Riddick."

"**_You've made a tidy trail that leads back to you and me. A nice trail for _Psycho with a Degree_ to track us, hunt us and come find us_**."

'_Psycho with a degree_', who the hell is that?

"I've left no bread crumbs for anyone to follow Big Guy. Since you're referring to hat meeting I've set up – well it has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me and my past! So you can just stay out of it." I know I'm completely telling you the whole truth, but the way you're acting – I'm not going to either!

"**_Who's Blaze_**?"

Don't think I haven't noticed your fisted hands, Baldy. I'm just choosing to ignore them. Who's Blaze? What are you, jealous?

"He's a friend. A friend who helped me out when I had no one. A friend who gave me food and let me work –"

"**_Work as what_**?"

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you judge me in any capacity! I worked as a money counter!"

There's silence now. Your thinking.

"You owe him?"

Your voice changed. The animal is no more.

**Riddick's POV**

So, he's a friend of yours. Can he be trusted or was he just taking advantage of young runaway girls? I'm calmer now, but _he's_ lurking just beneath the surface.

"I don't owe him, Riddick. I…I just need to see him. He knows everything that goes on here. Everything. He probably knows about my arrival here. Hell, he probably even knows about you!"

"You shouldn't have said that last part Kyra."

"Yes I should've, cuz you aren't going to kill him."

"You're so sure."

"There are so many fucking things I've never been sure of in my life, but I know that you don't kill people unless you're backed into a fucking corner that you fucking can't get out of!"

You sure say fuck a lot.

"I haven't gone hunting in awhile."

"You don't hunt _people_, Riddick."

"No?"

"No you hunt crazy ass humans, and sick fuckers, but never _people_."

You've baited this conversation nicely. I'll bite.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that _people_ have this common trait of…being good…for the most part. _People_ are real human beings who have a clear distinction of what is right and wrong, and generally do the right thing for the right reasons. _People_ are harmless."

Interesting. "So what are we?"

"We're people who know right and wrong…we just do what we have to do when the need arises."

"You're full of shit."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Kyra, you messed up."

"How?"

"You left a trail for your Uncle to follow. We got 24 hours on this heap before I can access the ship. We go meet your friend, and after, we leave."

"What did you come here for?"

"To buy us some time." And other things, but now it's even more dangerous to get them.

"He's going to have the solar system packed with his stupid ships."

No shit. You Uncle is one determined fucker. "I'm going to speak with Hayden."

"He here?"

"No. But he's easier to talk to while grounded like this."

"You need to access something?"

We've never discussed your computer abilities. "You any good?"

"Not really. I'm just above average. Haven't touched a compute…since slam."

I nod, understanding. This talking stuff out is new. I'm not satisfied yet. There's just one more thing pissing me off. I start to inch my way closer to where you're standing. You're not moving away – that's progress.

"Why'd you give the kid your shivs?"

**Kyra's POV**

I was wondering when you were going to question me about the shivs. How do I explain this to you?

"He'll need them more than I will." Please let that be enough.

"How so?"

Great, more questions.

"I've got you."

Why are you looking even more pissed than moments before.

"You've got me? Crazy woman!"

"I'm not crazy! That kid's weapon was crap and you know it. I guess the _Jack_ in me wanted to help, and the _Kyra_ in me knew that the only way to help him was to give him the best weapon possible. A weapon that you made, qualifies as being the very best, so I gave him mine!"

You're smirking. How dare you smirk at me! And you're moving closer. Stay away before you find my show up your –

"Still can't figure out whom to be?" Cute Riddick, real cute.

"I know who I am, Baldy."

"And who would that be?"

"Aislin Winters. Ha."

With that, you cover the remaining distance between us and wrap your arms around my waist. Damn. You're hands are warm and enticing. Here I thought I'd be pinned to the wall for calling you Baldy.

"You called me Baldy again."

"No." Stop massaging my ass! Think Kyra! Think about something else.

"No?"

"Okay fine, maybe I did."

"Maybe?"

"Okay fine, I did."

"And?" I can't help it. I wrap my arms around your neck and lean into your massive body.

"And what?" I mumble.

You're shaking your head. At least I think you're doing that. "You still haven't learned."

More riddles. "Learned what?" I like listening to your heartbeat. So steady, so even, so utterly Riddick like.

"I don't like nicknames."

No kidding, Baldy. "And?"

"And now I want you to do something for me."

I pull back to look you in – damn it! You've got your goggles on. I use one hand to take them off. Wow. There shinny. And look at that, you're giving me a full on smile. Sexy. Oh. I like where this conversation is heading. "What do you want Riddick?"

"Two things, actually. I want two things."

"What specifically do you want me to do, Riddick?"

Your eyes darken real quick. Oh shit. He's back.

"**_I want you to get your shivs back." _**

"And the other?"

"_**I want you to kill Blaze."**_


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Riddick's POV**

"Fuck you Riddick!"

"**_I'd rather fuck you_**."

"Riddick, Blaze is a friend." **_Of course he is. That's why I need to know_**.

"**_Do this today. Get your shivs, and end his life quick…painless_**."

"Is this one of your sick twisted tests?"

**_I keep my silence_**.

"Answer me."

"**_Do you miss seeing the blood of others spilled by your own hands_**?" **_Sometimes I miss it. Not when I'm with you. Not since that planet. But then, the Furyan in me awoke and I smelled the Furyan in me in you, coursing through your body in you blood._**

"I can't take anymore! Stop Riddick, just stop."

"**_Stop what? Since slam, Kyra's been sliding, except in attitude. We're not in the big bad slam no more, so you're going to have to choose once and for all. I was just wondering how much of Jack is left_**?"

Silence.

"**_Answer me now_**." **_I need to hear you make a decision as much as you need to make it. Decide for yourself, cuz if you don't it's going to get us killed._**

"I'm fine."

"**_Woman, you well past fine. You're breaking. I need you strong, secure, intelligent_**."

"Riddick, go fuck yourself. No wait, go fuck Hayden. I need to talk to Blaze. So let's –"

"**_No._**"

**_Woman, you're weak. You buried her deep inside of you. This inside persona is eating you alive. I can smell it off of you. You're struggling with finding your footing. You belong with me, beside me. My other half. _**

"**_You once asked me who I wanted to be around, Jack or Kyra_**. **_Why_** –"

"SHUT UP. I didn't hear your stupid answer. I wasn't ready, okay? It was so simple in slam. I was Kyra. I was strong. I didn't have to deal with anything. It was the same routine everyday. Kill anyone who came too close. Find food to eat. Outrun the animals, both human and feline. Never let your guard down. Hate you…"

_**Hate me? Woman, don't blame your situation on anyone other than yourself. I didn't tell you to – **_

"I hated you Riddick. You left me. At least it felt like that. I've changed ever since you broke me out of slam. I can feel the change. I'm not so angry anymore. I'm letting my guard slip. God. Imam died and I can't seem to even think about him without feeling like crying. He was my friend too. I miss him. I FUCKING MISS HIM! HE WAS MY FRIEND AND HE'S WAS KILLED."

"**_And_**?"

**_You've got to learnt to deal with your anger in an acceptable way. Calmly. Go out and hunt. Feel the blood as it warms your skin_**.

"I don't kill my friends. I may not have many, but he's definitely one, and I'm not going to kill him."

**_I nod my head. You'll kill him if the need arises, and the more I think on it, the more I know for sure that that need is going to rise real quick. I don't even know the guy but something's off. Real off._**

"**_Let's go meet him_**."

"Don't step out of line, Riddick. One toe and…"

* * *

I know it's short. Real short. There's more to come...later. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Riddick's POV**

He's bad, this Blaze character. Call it a feeling. Call it whatever the fuck you want, but he's bad. The animal inside knows it. Kyra would know it, but Jack's holding her back. What the fuck for, I can't tell. I keep watching you when you're unaware. Your muscles are tense cuz they're shortening, becoming tighter. You're too relaxed as of late and that's unacceptable. This thing you have of constantly trying to cut Jack out of your life is starting to show its toll on you. You don't even see it, but it's there. Jack wants out, but Kyra wants reign over her world as it is now. One sides got to give, but neither one will. How fucking stubborn of you.

Pissing me off really, but we keep walking in silence, sticking to the shadows, avoiding the lights and the people. We're walking slightly side by side. You keep inching your way to the front by taking short, fast steps. I ease my side so that I allow you to be a toe's length or so in front of me.

"Jason?"

You break the silence, cutting the air around us sharply and allowing all those in the area scouting for us to pinpoint our presence. This had better be good woman. Your choice of names doesn't go unnoticed. You're back to using our cover. Good girl.

"What?"

"Hate you."

It'll pass. I show no emotion at your admission of feelings.

"Just don't look back."

Don't know why I say that. _Don't look up_ was used on that fucking planet. _Don't look down_ was used on Crematoria. _Don't look back_ was for you. I don't even know what it fucking means, but I said it anyway.

Your shoulders straighten a little. You're preparing for something big. I watch out of the corner of my eyes as you start glancing around. Not aimlessly, but with determination. I smelt them, the ones who are watching us. Two, maybe three. Too far to tell for sure. Gun powder is all over the street. This part of town must assemble their own weapons by hand. It's everywhere. Your head's a little higher too. We must be close. Wasn't that far from the start, just well hidden. Well hidden means these people are prepared. It was a winding road we came from. Meant to confuse those chasing someone. Make them get lost. Make them easier to ghost their asses when they're confused.

It smells different. Blood. Fresh blood. Can't help but notice the blood. My arms start to tingle. My eyes start to shift as I see glimpses of movement in the shadows. Not kids this time. To heavy set. This may not be a trap, but it's definitely an area where there was a kill not too long ago. You're breathing wrong. To quick. Fucking nerves. Wouldn't tell from the outside. Outside you look like a shiv. Sharp, long, and lethal.

You shift your walking stride a little. It may look like you hit a loose rock and are compensating for not watching where you're going, but it's not that. It's something else.

"Aislin…breathe deep, **_woman_**."

"I smell it, _husband_."

Shit. Fresh blood and armed men surrounding me. Surrounding us. I'm calm. I always get out, but where are you taking me? Not enjoying this, Kyra. I pull my shivs out and lay them flat against my arms. No one will be able to see them. I'm too fast. I grab your shoulder. You turn around angry. You'll get over it.

"Take. These. Now."

You glance at the inner part of my arms take in the view of my shivs I'm allowing only you to see. I wait, but growl to indicate that I'm both serious and impatient.

"What about you?"

How utterly touching, thinking of me again. Not a surprise really, Jack.

"You'll need these in order to play, Aislin."

"Don't want to play. They'll be no time, Jason."

Stupid. Fucking. Woman.

"I'd better not be smelling your blood when this day if over, woman."

I pause. A scent is getting stronger. Fresh blood walking towards us. I angle my head slightly to concentrate on a dark, secluded alleyway. In the distance is a man walking towards us. You stop and stand slightly apart from me. Smart woman. You can probably smell the anger radiating off of me by now.

"You'd better move that ass into the light so she can ID you. Standing like that in the dark tells me to ghost your ass."

Your mouth is awfully tight lipped, woman. Maybe Kyra's on my side after all, letting me lead. Guess you can trust my eyes for the only job they're good for: seeing in the dark places. You're ready to spring into a fight if necessary. I've heard the release of your blade at the tip of your shoe. Preparation. Smart woman you've become Jack, thinking with your instincts and not your heart. You're both present now. Kyra and Jack. Together. As one.

"Child, would you like something to eat?"

I remain still as his voice carries from the dark alley. It's code. Code for what exactly?

"Water to make me clean. Vegetables to make me strong. Bread to make me fat. Meat to feed my brain."

A child's code. He's walking into the light now. Slow deliberate steps.

"Jack?"

"It's me Blaze. Call off the sharp shooters."

I glare at Blaze as he waves his hand to signal his shooters. He's left handed. Noted.

"Come child, we have much to discuss."

No wonder Jack liked Imam. Blaze speaks just like him.

"Don't fucking ignore him. He's not to be ignored."

"Oh course not child, but maybe Mr. Riddick wouldn't mind handing over his shivs first before I address such a…man as he."

I hate being talked to like that, but I wait. I wait for your reaction. It'll tell me everything I need to know.

"The only time those shivs leave his hands, is when they are imbedded in the nearest man's skull."

Interesting. Very interesting.

"Very well. Come child, _we_ need to talk." _We_? I watch as Blaze shifts his weight off his right leg to his left.

"Talk then. Here. I'm with him now, Blaze." Direct Kyra. Love that.

"I am not concerned about him. I am _concerned_ about you and his _hold_ over you, child."

I growl. It's clear now that I want nothing more than to slit his throat.

"We're family now Blaze. But you're right, we need to talk."

"I _wish_ to talk with you dear child, but _not_ like this."

Pick up on his choice of words woman. Pick up on his fucking scent woman. He's trying to play us against each other.

"I wanted to see you Blaze. I wanted to talk and…" I hate it when you don't finish your thoughts.

"You wanted to know about how the business is running? I'm helping more kids now Jack. More than I ever thought possible. With help, mind you, but the silent partner is working out wonderfully. Come _inside_ child."

Silent partner? Fuck. I notice the shift in his stance again.

"What's with the blood Blaze. You wounded?" Is that concern I hear in your voice Kyra.

"A little scratch, child."

"Bullshit."

"Your mouth seems to have overdeveloped a strong liking for the foulest of language, child. That is NOT ALLOWED HERE."

The man's colours are showing. Interesting.

"You know, I'm real sick of men telling me what's allowed and what's not. Fuck it. I came for my shit Blaze. My SHIT. Now."

There's the set of balls I knew you had woman. But hiding shit from me? Not cool.

I tilt my head slightly to get a better view of the aging man in front of me. He's nicely built, and time has been good to him. I know what he's going to do, and for some reason I allow it to happen. You need this woman. You need this to break ties with him.

A hand strikes out and you're not ready for it. It catches you on the side of the face. Your body turns slightly as it tries to absorb the impact. I wait.

"Mr. Riddick. I will not allow any child to speak to me the way young Jack has just done. You must understand that I run a very strict business, and to show weakness only breads disrespect."

Now you choose to address me?

"She's a woman."

"Pardon?"

My head tilts back up to its original position. I can smell his scent on you Kyra, and I don't like it.

Age has not meddled with your hearing old man.

"She's a woman." I say it slower this time to make sure I enunciate all the syllables. The sarcasm is not lost on you.

"She's but a child, Mr. Riddick, and as such should be treated – "

"You ever wonder what blood tastes like?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question, dear man."

"It's funny. Standing here, inches from you, and smelling blood seeping from its wound. Most of the blood you're hiding from her isn't even yours. A fresh kill, how interesting."

"Mr. Riddick, I am sure you are mistaken, I have but a scratch."

"Do you know her?" I ask pointing at you, extending my arm. I wait for his eyes to shift to you.

"Of course."

"Wrong answer."

"And why's that?"

"She's not Jack anymore."

* * *

A/N: thank you for all of your reviews. I'm going to try to update more often. If you have anything to say...just review. 


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**: I wanted to focus more on Kyra's confusion with finding herself, and who she is outside of slam and off the planet of crematoria. Hopefully I've accomplished this. Also, near the end is a depiction of dead man (I had to put him in to move the story along); it's ever so slightly gruesome, so if you're squeamish just a little, skim real fast.

* * *

Chapter 24

Riddick's POV

"She's not Jack anymore." She's not Kyra either, she's…

Years of experience and primal instinct tells me that you're moving in for a kill shot. It times such as these that I realize just how perfectly fitted you and I are. You sensed the right time to kill and have made your move. No hesitation. No premeditated thinking. Just blind anger and…a sense of superiority over another human's lower, and most certainly weaker, position. Blaze's attention was on me and our fucked up conversation, so he was an easy target, but, you forgot that I know you better than anyone. I feel your hand cut through my peripheral vision, reaching slightly past me to strike at Blaze. My reaction time is still superior to you woman, and my hand stops you before you finish your deadly blow to Blaze's neck. My grip is firm…not yet Kyra. Just wait. I don't even look in your direction. I can't. Experience has taught me to ignore what can be ignored and look ahead to what can hurt you. My eyes scope over our surrounding area again, looking for those shooters. They're there. I can feel their eyes honing in on us. I release your hand only when I know you're not going to kill Blaze…I'm not going to let you kill him yet anyway.

**Kyra's POV**

What the fuck Riddick. Why'd you stop me? First you tell me to kill him, and now you stop it. Make up your damn mind and let my fucking arm go. Blaze deserves what he gets from me. One blow to the neck, and snap, he's dead. I don't even look in your direction. I keep my eyes narrowed and glaring at Blaze. I want to rip his head off for speaking to me like that.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I risk a glance at you, Riddick, only to find that you're not even looking at either Blaze or me. You've got your goggles on, but even with them on I still know where you're looking. I don't know why I didn't speak when you stopped me from killing the bugger. I don't even know why I don't speak up right now. Part of me knows that killing him right now will cause all hell to break loose with Blaze's men. The other part of me just doesn't care. Jack and Kyra, forever fighting over for complete control. I've got to deal with them…sort them out. It's killing me cuz I bury all my thoughts on both personas so deep where I don't have to think about them…and then bam! Each comes to the surface, ready to play.

Fuck. I'm thinking about shit when I need to think about Blaze and Riddick. I resume glaring at Blaze. He's my friend and he slapped me. He actually slapped me for swearing. Who goes around slapping people for swearing? Fuck you! And where does he get off calling me child. I was actually protecting him from Riddick. Protecting him from the Big Bad when he was the bad. Blaze ain't Big, he just bad. Not like Riddick bad, just…fuck. Blaze was never my friend, I understand that now. He's not the man I remember. He's not the man who saved me and protected me from harm. Perception is a real bitch sometimes, especially when you realize that your perception of someone is so far off its mark. How I perceived Blaze to be was no where close to being who he truly was. Riddick smelt fresh blood on him…I wonder who he killed?

Of course, so have I done that. Changed that is. I'm no longer the scared little girl I was when Blaze found me crouched, hidden and hungry. I'm…Fuck, what am I? Who am I? I hate having all these names. Jack. Kyra. Aislin. I want so much more than all this. I want to be left alone. With Riddick. Nothing but the Big Bad Baldy and I.

"It seems you have changed, child."

I growl to indicate my dislike of the nickname _child_.

"Alright. Aislin dear, is that name more acceptable to your new nature?"

"Aislin will do just peachy, Blaze. I want my shit. Now."

Nothing like a repeat in words to make a man cringe at what's he's heard just moments before.

"All of it? Even the…"

His voice fades as if I hadn't thought things all the way through when demanding that I wanted my shit. Yeah old man, I want it all.

"Even that."

"It will be done. But first, we shall eat, no?"

I risk a glance at you, Riddick. I already know what's going through your mind. Yeah Baldy, I didn't tell you everything. I kept you in the dark and now you're standing real still, wanting to kill Blaze yourself. I fucked up, again it would seem, but still, I got this handled. I answer for the both of us.

"No food. Just my shit."

I watch as Blaze cringes again.

"He'll have to stay here."

Attempting to split us up only fuels my anger towards him. Not good. I can hear Riddick's low, deep growl. Not good at all.

**Riddick's POV**

I watch with ease at the banter that's going on between you and the old man. Fucking old man. He's waiting for a reaction from me. One that he can justify killing me for. Keep waiting old man. You'll be dead long before I'll be. It's not by your hands that I'll die.

So now you want to split us up?

"No." One word answers are my specialty.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Riddick, but I am addressing Aislin now."

"She belongs to me." I rotate my neck a little till I hear the crack, then stop. It feels good, but it also makes more of a statement when talking to little shits like Blaze.

"Belong is such a domineering word. Are you sure this man is right for you Aislin?"

"This man belongs to me, and is me."

Confusing answer woman, but I understand. Marking your territory with words when animals usually do it with urine. Interesting.

I let my shivs glide out of their spot from where they laid flat against my arms. I run them against each other just quick enough to let out that eerie sound that they make when doing just that. I listen with interest as the sound ricochets off the walls and carries throughout the buildings in the boxed in area we stand it. Interesting. The buildings are hollow, but they're bouncing off of something else. Something human. Something small.

"Time to play or time to leave, woman."

"Would you like us to play Blaze. We've been cooped up a long time. Playtime is always…bloody. But it would seem that you've got no problem with blood. It looks good on you."

I allow the corner of my lips to curve up at the mention of blood. Warm and sticky. Blood is always so fascinating. There's been a kill as of late. I can hear the insects buzzing around and rats running over the ground. Interesting. The blood off of Blaze smells fresh…but the animals around would only be here after many hours of a human being dead. Something's off.

"Just don't run." I say this to Blaze in my voice that demands attention. Fear has been radiating off of this fucker for some time now.

"Stop. Enough. I'll let you go, but first I'll…I'll have your belongings brought to you, Aislin. You just keep this Mr. Riddick off of me. Think you can do that little girl?"

I hate that I've been reduced to some kind of pet Kyra's keeps, but I'll let that insult slide. First thing is to get out. Second thing is to kill Blaze before I leave. Almost time.

"Bring them now." I turn towards you and run my shiv along your smooth neck. You don't even flinch. You're so trusting Kyra. You know what I'm doing don't you? The shivs are so close to your body, touching you, caressing you, tracing you, it's all for a reason. I notice the slight nod that indicates to me you understand my closeness to your body. One move and you'll take the shivs from me to use against our enemies…that and to protect yourself. I smile as I angle my head to look back at Blaze.

"My wife wants her toys back."

"Toys?"

"What she plays with when hunting. Surely you're aware of all that happens to your _children_?"

I watch as recognition takes place in your eyes.

"The sharp knives. Of course you can have them back. They're not…appropriate for my children. Although I must warn you, Riddick, I watch my children carefully. Nothing escapes my notice. My children are always protected, Riddick. Always. They need nothing from you, or from her."

So you've dropped the "Mr" act and now you've acknowledged the true me. Stupid really, calling me mister, but calling my woman "Her", fucking mistake. Only I call her that. Me. Mine.

Your little speech makes it sound as if Kyra's some foreign disease you can't fight. Truth is always a mind fucker. You talk big, Old Man, but at the end of the day, those kids mean nothing to you but a way to move around your money, and mouths that you have to feed.

"Give the order."

I remove my shiv from your neck. It seems bare now. You turn your head and smack together your lips. I lean in close enough for you to hear, but not close enough so that others think I'm talking to you. "Cute, woman. Real cute."

I'll watch for now. I'll play later.

**Kyra's POV**

I love you, but I hate you for making me see this. I hate you Riddick…fuck…I hate you…sort of. You've made me realize what a dumb child I was back then. Blaze never could protect me. He was only protecting his investment. I counted money for that dumb shit. Counted it illegally I might add. Why couldn't I have seen through Blaze back then? Why did it take Riddick and his fucking presence, for me to realize how naïve I was. How stupid I was. How trusting I was…again. I thought he'd protect me when my Uncle came for me. Blaze wouldn't. He'd probably just hand me over.

I fall into line behind Blaze as we approach the nearest building. I start counting my steps for no reason. I can hear your footsteps behind me. Calm. Even. Heavy. Something's wrong.

I've smelt this before. On Crematoria. Blood. Fresh blood and rotting flesh. Two very distinct smells that one will never forget. Ever.

"Your toys, as Riddick puts it, are very unusual. Black and very sharp. Would you like to see what happened to the messenger you talked to today?"

I stop myself from a gag reflex as I take in the scene. Andy is tied to a chair and beside him, touching him, is an older man, head removed, rotting. He must be a couple days extra ripe. The blood has stopped pouring out of his body, but now he's the main attraction for fleas and rats, all of which are crawling over the headless man and Andy. He's very still. He's also cut. There's a large cut running from his wrist up to the inside of his elbow. He's bleeding, not badly, but enough. Double Shit. The child is scared shitless, even I can smell his fear. Andy's wrists and legsare bound by cloth, but it's my shivs that have all of my attention. They're poised at either side of his neck on a spring loaded device. I notice the wire traps placed around Andy. One step across them and the shivs will embed themselves into the side of his neck, killing him instantly.

I'm beyond pissed. It's time to play...it's time for both of us to play.

"I had an interesting visitor the other day, Riddick. It seems between the two of you, I could stand to make quite a sum of money. Do you think I should cash in on my findings, or, let you just up and leave?"

* * *

**A/N:** while I like this cliffy, I have to spoil my story a little. I will **absolutely** not have the child Andy, harmed (any further) or killed in my story. He's there to show how human Riddick and Kyra really are, so yeah, he'll be saved in the next chapter…I just kinda have to write that part cuz it's so drastic. Hurt an adult and Kyra and Riddick are not likely to care as much. But hurt a child they've recently come into contact with and…sorry all of you will just have to wait a little longer. 


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: It's been awhile since i last updated. I hope to update one a week, and usually on the weekends sometime. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews...they are so much fun to read and great to get. That's all.

* * *

Chapter 25

**Riddick's POV**

"**_Like I said, just don't run_**."

**_Kyra, woman, don't move just yet. Wait for it_**. **_Wait for _him**

"So, you would have me let you leave then? Lose all that income because I knew a scrawny child when she was younger. Very interesting choice, Riddick, but not one I'll choose myself. You see. I've waited for you. Not her, just you. Seems my silent partner is very interested in both of you, but more so in you, Riddick. You're truly one of a kind. Don't think I'm not prepared for the likes of you, convict."

**_Why is it that the biggest idiots always like to hear the sound of their own voice? _**

**_Listen Kyra. Listen for it. He's quiet, _he's_ fast, _he's_ almost like us, _he's_ just more human than we are._**

"You see, I have this place surrounded with my men. All hidden of course, but they're there. Bet you didn't know that? You've walked neatly into a trap, Riddick, and I'm going to be the one to collect on your misfortune."

**_Bored now. The time to play is coming. 6 men in front of us. Equal amount for us to kill. That would only leave Blaze. I'll enjoy watching you kill him. Never had that before. Normally I would only enjoy killing the fucker myself, but watching you kill him, I'll enjoy that even more._**

**_I can hear _him_ walking in the shadows. Damn _he's_ louder than I remember. I can smell the blood pouring from Blaze's men's bodies. Good job, man, clean and quiet. Maybe you're not so old._**

**_You're quiet Kyra. Too fucking quiet. You're thinking. How very like you. Going to need you to react soon. _**

"**_Want to play a game_**?"

"What kind of game do you have in mind Riddick? Truth or dare? Snakes and ladders? Oh…wait, the ultimate strategy game, chess?"

"**_I was thinking, who's the better killer_**?"

**Kyra's POV**

Bored now. Time to play.

Three for me, three for you.

"Keep your eyes open Andy, cuz this is going to be the last thing you see." Hope the kid has enough sense to close his eyes and read between my lines. If not, he's going to see what can only be coined as pure killer perfection at play time, for both Riddick and I.

Three fuckers for me to kill. Not a challenge really. One fuck thinks he can actually grab me from behind to catch me. How utterly foolish. Dumb fuck. I sense him coming. I allow the fuck to come close enough behind me to put one arm around my neck, the other around my stomach. I wait for him, knowing that all men will do this to a woman. Must be a male thing.

"You smell good, girl, real good."

Fucker. I allow my body to relax so that the fucker thinks I'm fainting or some shit. He tightens his grip on me and has to lean slightly forward to compensate for the shift in weight. I want him off balance of course. When the fucker does this I push up with my legs and bring my right leg up over my head in one swift movement. I nail the fucker with my boot blade right between the eyes. It's a damn good thing I'm flexible. His grip loosens as he looses control over all his muscles and his life starts draining from his body. As he's going down I crack a smile.

"Hit me." I say this to you Riddick, of course.

Another fucker thinks he's better than the last. He starts to move only when he realizes his buddy is dead on the ground. What terrible reaction time these guys have. They'd never make it in slam.

I know what's coming. You told me I could have them when I needed them. I need them now. Right on cue, you throw your shiv in my direction. I raise my arm, twist my body, and only when I feel the smooth handle in my palm do I close my fingers around the most beautiful weapon ever.

"How nice of you to share Baldy."

I'm going to pay for that later…maybe you'll pin me in the shower. With the water running. And –

Fucker number two is coming real fast now. Guess he got his second wind.

I wait. He throws the first punch. I duck, and jab him in the ribs cage, just hard enough till I hear a crack. My other hand holds the shiv. I raise my arm and bring it down, slicing through the skin. It's smooth, until it hits bone. Then it's hard. I add more pressure and sure enough, the blade goes all the way in to the hilt. I hear the other fucker approaching. I leave the shiv in the dying fucker and swing my back leg in the air, knowing full well that it's going to come into contact with the last ugly fucker. Thud! I pull my leg back in, and twist my body around, leaving one grip on the dying fucker with the shiv in his chest. As he starts to fall, the shiv slowly starts to leave his body. Once it's all the way out, the blood starts to flow outward, and downward. I'm not looking at the dying fucker anymore though. I'm looking at this last fucker. He's got his blades out.

He swings his arms and I jump back, over the now dead guy, to land on my feet in a semi-crouched position. Something on my body is not right. I smell my own blood. He cut me. He was going for a paralyzing shot but missed, and gave me a nasty scrape. Fucker. I wait for him to make the next move. It seems that he's also waiting for me to do the same thing.

All of a sudden he goes very still and drops his blades. What the fuck?

The fucker starts to fall in a forward fashion until his knees buckle and he takes a face plant that looks like it's gotta hurt. Everything makes sense once I see a black shiv protruding from the back of his skull.

I look around and notice your three men were killed with a greater ease that's obviously superior to my killing skills. How ironic that the only life skill worth anything at this moment is the skill of killing, which of course, to most people, isn't considered a normal human skill at all. Guess I'm glad that I'm not the normal human.

I take my shiv and throw it at Riddick, who of course, catches it. I walk over and place my right foot on the dead man's skull, and both my hands on Riddick's shiv that's embedded all the way in. I push down on my foot and pull with my hands until the shiv comes out. Gross. Human brain is still attached. I wipe it on the dead mans clothes. How utterly fascinating Riddick's last kill was. Riddick's so much stronger than anyone can imagine. And if you can imagine it, chances are, you'll be dead sooner than you can turn in the other direction and run. Fast and strong. I'm going to be like him one day.

I take in Riddick's other kills. Your other three fuckers are dead and two have their necks twisted at an unusual angle. How interesting. You kept a shiv for yourself, but choose to snap their necks. Now the third fucker looks like he's had some fun. You've knifed the guy from the groin all the way to the neck. How appetizing a picture. I sustain from upchucking on my bloodied shoes.

Out of curiosity I wonder why the sharp shooters haven't shot at us yet. This realization has just occurred to me, and I'm trying desperately to figure it out.

"**_Woman. Go get your shivs_**."

And how the fuck am I supposed to do that with them being angled at the kid like that? I ignore the temptation to voice the question out loud. Riddick thinks of everything, I know this. I'm about 25 feet from Andy.

Blaze is still alive, closer to Andy than Riddick or myself, and has pissed his pants. Literally. How typical of a coward.

"One move and the kid gets it!"

The biggest fucker of all still thinks he's got some balls. I can remove them for him. I think I will.

"**_Woman. Go get your shivs_**."

Not like you to repeat your orders in battle, Baldy, but then again, I've never resisted them before. I won't second guess you now.

"Don't think I won't press this button," Blaze says as he whips out a small handheld device from one of his pockets.

Definitely going to remove his balls now.

"**_Now, why would I care about the kid_**?"

"She does." Blaze says this pointing a finger at me.

By this point I'm walking bravely up to Andy, knowing that you'd never put this kid in any danger, but wondering what they fuck is really going on in your mind.

"**_Can't control what she feels_**."

Well that's true. I'm about 10 feet from the kid. Almost there.

"Jack stop! You're going to kill the kid! Do you think you can live with that?"

I'm no longer worried about Blaze's hold over the kid. If he was going to kill Andy, he would've done it by now.

I cut Andy loose from his confines, and help him stand up. I make sure he's out of harms way and give him Riddick's shiv that I'm still holding in my hand. I grab my shivs, from their less dangerous position now, and turn, finding a very pissed off Blaze glaring at me.

"Think you can kill him for me, Aislin?"

The kid Andy even has to ask?

I walk over to Blaze and kick him in the stomach, sending him flying. I'm aware that you've placed yourself in front of Andy, blocking his vision, and also protecting him should anything go wrong. I move quickly over to Blaze and take both of his arms and hold them up over his head. I drive a shiv through both hands, effectively pinning him to the wall. I keep the other shiv handy, liking the feel of it in the palm of my hand.

"Where is my shit?'

"I burnt it. All of it."

Inside of me Jack is crying, yelling, and screaming. The outside of me is completely calm.

"**_Finish it, woman_**."

I take one shiv and press it against Blaze's throat. I stop.

"The silent partner, who is it?"

I already know the answer. I just have to hear it out loud for some strange reason.

"Your Uncle, you little bitch, and when he finds you – "

That's the last thing Blaze is ever going to say. I reach inside his mouth and cut out his tongue. He starts to gag on his own blood.

I take my shiv and cut both of Blaze's arms, from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, mimicking the job he did on Andy. I cut his arms one at a time, maximizing the pain to the fullest. Blaze screams but the sound comes out gurgling as he's got no tongue.

I smile even more to myself. The old Kyra is back. The one that survived in slam. The one that lived to kill. The one that Jack tries to suppress.

The last thing I do to Blaze is slit his throat. It's jagged, not quick and clean. It's the way I wanted him to die, but now I wished that I'd kept him alive a bit longer.

I've got to be moving on now.

I turn to look at you Riddick, and you're nowhere. I start to panic. You're gone.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I have been busy as of late, and I know for sure that I won't be able to update regularly...just once a week (hopefully). Anyway...on to chapter 26

* * *

Chapter 26 

**Kyra's POV**

You're gone. Gone. That's shitty.

I know Andy's still standing there, looking lost…confused. I tighten the grip on my shivs. I have them for a reason. I know you gave them to me for my protection, but I also think that you gave them to me just to see what I can really do. Another test, perhaps.

"Baldy?" It comes out slightly higher than a whisper. That name will get your attention more than anything else will.

"Lost your '_Baldy'_, huh?"

Instinctively I throw one shiv in the direction the voice is coming from. That voice isn't Riddick's. That voice belongs to someone else. I slink off toward the shadows, just like in Crematoria, and crouch down on one knee. I had thought of dragging Andy with me, but realized I didn't need to. Kid may be a little bit of a food lover, but he's fast, and it seems that he has a good dose of '_natural survival instinct'_. Good. I won't have to worry about him now…worry too much anyway. He's still just a fucking kid.

I hear a chuckle emitting from the man the voice belongs to. There was no thud when I threw my shiv. I missed my mark. I shouldn't have missed him. I was aiming for his heart. Why'd I fucking miss him?

I squint my eyes to see him better, but the fucker is hiding in the shadows now, out of eyesight.

"So, you his woman or what?"

His woman? Riddick, where the fuck are you?

"Why don't you step into the light, fuck face, then we'll talk."

'Fuck Face? Yo kid, you didn't mention that she had a gutter mouth like you!" Another chuckle ensues.

There's a faint whisper. The voice the whisper belongs to is the guy's ass I'm going to kick, hard. I use this '_buddy time_' these two fuckers are having to scale the wall, leaving a very confused Andy standing next to a very dead Blaze. The kid will get over it…eventually.

I crawl over the balcony and land on my feet, with the slightest noise possible. It's no use of course, I'm in full view of their eyes.

"Riddick." It's a statement, and it's said with a lot of anger behind it.

You're standing near an old man. Actually you're standing beside the old man, holding my shiv. So I didn't really miss my mark, you just stopped it. Interesting, Baldy, very interesting.

"You going to play with my toy some more, Baldy?" I know you can hear the anger in my voice. You shouldn't have left me like that.

I can hear the old man chuckling, but I refuse to pay any attention to the old fart.

"Watch your mouth, woman."

What the fuck I say this time? "Watch MY mouth? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

You merely grunt. That's new, usually you'd just growl. Oh right…I said Baldy. I do what comes natural…I grunt back.

The old fart is still chuckling. I risk glance at him. Recognition starts to hit. "Hayden?"

He stops chuckling and nods his head. "Smart and beautiful…a deadly combination."

"So it would seem Hayden," I say as you grunt your response to Hayden's comment.

I focus my attention back on you, Riddick. "So you made your call then, Bald –"

"Move."

I wiggle my fingers and arch my eyebrows. I moved. The humour of it has been lost on you. Fuck, you're awfully testy today.

"Move, Kyra."

"Where would you like me to move too, Riddick?"

Your only response is to rub your head with the palm of your hand. I notice that you're still holding my shiv in your other hand, and now I'm wondering when you're going to give it back to me.

I sense your tolerance level is at its max and realize I've pushed as far as I can…for right now anyway. I look in the direction you're facing and decide that this is where you want me to 'move to'. I take a step and pause. I'd almost forgotten him, but then again, I don't think I could even forget him.

"Andy?" It's a question of what's going to happen to him now, and even though I don't voice the last part, I know that you'll understand what I'm getting at.

"Leave him."

And just like that, I realize how far from humanity you really are Baldy. "For who? For the next shit who's going to use him as a human carving board?"

You're smiling now, with those big, crowded teeth of yours. Fuck you. I hate your stupid tests.

"Den, go grab the kid and his woman, and hide them somewhere."

"Since when do I fucking take orders from you?"

"Testosterone," I say loud enough for both of these big beefy males to hear. They are wise to ignore it.

You don't even glance in Hayden's direction. You just look up at the sky. "It'll be some hours before I can access the ship. Kids, now. Talk later."

"Fuck kid, you need to develop a personality…and not this _I'm darker than shit_ attitude, although you more than likely have a darker side than most –

"Shut up Hayden and move."

Hayden stands there shocked, because those words came not from you Riddick, but from me. I didn't even hesitate. I don't even care that I sound like a bitch. I just want to leave this place.

"Kid's got some balls. Brassier and bolder than yours kid, and apparently, almost as big." He's looking at me directly now. "You're going to need them when you face Psycho with a Degree."

"Meet together…three hours."

"Done, kid."

With that you start off with a light jog, passing me by. Hayden takes a good, hard look at me and says, "You watch out for him, now. He's watching out for you, so make sure you've got his ass."

I nod my head, knowing that the relationship between this Hayden guy and you is something very special and unique. Who would have thought that you had a friend…or even a father figure of some sort? Shit, you've picked up your pace. I stretch my legs and ease them into a fast paced jog just to catch up to you.

**Riddick's POV**

The adrenaline has worn off. I can't hear the rush of blood flowing through your body any longer. I'm curious as to how you're taking all of this.

"Peach?" I keep my eyes looking forward, glancing around to make sure that Hayden didn't miss any of the shit heads working for Blaze. I loved how you killed him. Blood everywhere.

"Yeah Baldy, I'm good."

And just like that we're back to reading each others minds and attitudes.

"How come I smell blood?"

"Fuck if I know why, you're just weird like that, Riddick."

I nod my head a little. "Kyra?" I deepen my voice.

"It's a cut. Keep moving."

Keep moving? I smirk to myself. Your breath is even for now, but who knows how long you're going to be able to keep up with me?

"It's healing already. No worries."

"Okay," I say. You're right of course, it is healing. The blood is fresh, but it already smells like its clotting. I'll look at it after we are hidden.

I keep listening to your feet as they hit the dirt road. They're harder now, and fewer in paces. You're lagging behind a bit.

"Woman that ass of yours need to –"

Fuck. Bright lights ahead. No way around it. I stop running and slide along the dirt road a little. You've stopped too. You're breathing is shorter than mine and deeper. I seems that I set the pace too fast. It wasn't much of a run for me, but for you –

"Would you like to kiss it?"

"What the fuck you talking about, Kyra?"

"My ass, Riddick, would you like to kiss my ass?"

Your definition of humour has a lot to be – fuck it, I'll bite. Where's this going, woman?

"Pull your pants down and bend over, Peach." I allow a smile to form on my lips. I don't, however, turn so that you can see it. My eyes remain focused on the bright lights in front of me.

"First give me back my shiv."

"Okay."

I toss it behind me, and sure enough, it never touches the ground. Your reflexes are improving…slightly.

"My turn."

"The lights are pretty bright. Sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Yes. Bend over."

"And Hayden's going to know where to meet us?"

I growl. Deep, but short.

"What? You mean right now I should bend over?"

I can tell by your slightly raised voice, that you find this conversation amusing. Fuck woman, I hate your games. You're not even good at them.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish, woman."

"Don't use no double negatives, Riddick."

What the hell has got into you? 'Don't use no' – that's a double negative – fuck. Your smell is suddenly stronger now. You little shit. You're trying to break my concentration, and you did it. You've moved silently on the dirt road to my position. I fucked up. You're right beside me. I can feel your fingers tracing a pattern on my back.

It's a number, and a name. I nod my head. Information for later.

Your fingers start to find their way to the front section of my body. You trace them along my stomach and involuntarily my stomach muscles tighten. I grin. Of all places to start this. You're never going to finish this here. Not now. Not you.

"Riddick?"

"What?"

"We're family, right?"

I nod my head again. Where's this going?

"Good. Cuz as my family, I need you to do something."

Do something? I reach out in an attempt to grab you around the shoulder to draw you close to me, but you suspect that I'm going to grab your throat, and you quickly move back, avoiding my reach. I remain still with no emotion showing on my face. What's going on now? Never thought you'd be skittish with me.

"Look it happened a long time ago…so I put them…so that he wouldn't…and while we're here we can…I want them back."

We're back to the incoherent speaking thing again.

"Fuck, Kyra. Speak clearer."

"Right."

You pause, but you don't continue. I'm still waiting.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No more speaking. It's not far from here. Follow me for a change."

You take off. I can stop you if I want, but you've walked right into the daylight. Worst idea yet, woman. Now they have us spotted. I realize you're waiting for me to follow. Never had to follow anyone before, but now I want to know what it is that you so desperately want to retrieve.

I step out in the daylight, and let the light from the sun shine down on me.

"I hate the light, Kyra."

"I know, Riddick."

* * *

A/N: I know that Kyra's got a secret that she's kept hidden from Riddick...I'm just still trying to think of one to write in. 


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Riddick's POV**

I hate repeating myself. Even for you.

"I hate the light, Kyra."

Your hand moves quickly, but not that fast. Instinct says to let it happen, so I do.

Your hand comes into contact with my face with enough force that my head turns involuntarily to the side.

"We're done kid."

I slide back into the shadows, watching as your face hardens and you step further into the light.

Run, woman. Run fast. No backing out now.

Your right eye twitches. I see it. I turn my body in the opposite direction and start running, full out. Shouldn't smile now, but I can't help it.

Gotta make sure the ship's ready.

**Kyra's POV**

That's the problem with those that think they can hunt animals. They're too fucking stupid to realize that some animals need not be caged to smoother the wildness aspect. Fucking stupid hunters.

You're good Riddick. Too damn good. I got to do this next part alone. I thought I needed you. Wanted you. Now…

I need to get them alone. I'll come back. We'll meet to finish what I started.

I don't even feel out of breath. I'm staying in the shadows as best I can. Just a little futher.

I can see the tree.

I can see the cemetery.

No more places to hide.

I cross over the line. It my invisible line I swore I'd never cross over. But now I will. I have to.

I search for him. Will. Just a random name in a cemetery that no one visits anymore.

I picked him because of the vagueness of his family. No last name. Just Will. Not William, just Will. A common name? Sure. The headstone has a reversible vase in the middle. All you have to do is put the key in, turn it, and pull out a vase to put flowers in. Course I have no key, but it doesn't matter. I don't need one.

They fucking better be there.

I pull the vase out and reach into the hole.

They're cold. But they are there. My charm bracelets.

One gold. One silver.

I clasp them on. I jingle my hand. This noise won't do. It'll get me killed. I remove the bracelets and shove them into my bra. No more noise, but now my chest looks funny.

I put the vase back in its place.

Last time I'll come to see Will again. He's served his purpose. Will's kept the bracelets safe for me. I used to wonder what he looked like. Was he blonde, a redhead, or maybe black haired with shinny blue eyes? That was the old me. The one that loved the bracelets like they were life or death. They were back then. If they were found…

I glance around.

Riddick, you dick, you fucking better be prepping the ship.


End file.
